


[Discontinued] Not As Expected - Year 1

by Psycholyze



Series: Not As Expected [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence?, Angst, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ginger Harry Potter, Guardian Severus Snape, Hagrid is a sweetheart, Harry Potter is a good influence, Harry Potter takes after his mom, Hedwig is best owl, Hurt/Comfort, I think I can put Severitus here? We'll see., Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severitus, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sweet, The Dursleys still suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycholyze/pseuds/Psycholyze
Summary: [ Fic Discontinued. ]Harry was nervous to adjust to his new life at Hogwarts, the expectation to live up to parents he knew practically nothing about was stressful. It didn't help that people seemed disappointed he was sorted into Slytherin, but it was also difficult being confused for a Weasley, as the first thing everyone took in was the soft red hair he inherited from his mother. Thankfully people focused on that rather then the unsightly scar on his forehead.At least he had Hedwig and Hagrid to help him adjust to the wizarding world, and perhaps with Malfoy's help he can fit in even better, perhaps rub off on the blonde in turn so he looses some of his snobbish nature.(First fic ! I'd really love any feedback or suggestions as I take a series of twists on the Harry Potter Series.)





	1. You Must Be A Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter in it's whole does not belong to me at all. I'm simply writing this for fun and for practice!
> 
> This is my first fanfic/first time using AO3 ! I would appreciate any feedback as this is not Beta Read.
> 
> This series will mostly be written blind and started from Year 1. I'll be taking several twists throughout the series of Harry Potter. Such as Harry having his mother's hair and father's eyes instead of vice versa, being sorted into Slytherin, being friends with Malfoy, and so forth ! I'd love to hear any ideas for further twists to take into account as I write this story. I'll possibly add ships in the future, but not until everyone is older.

Harry stood nervously upon the steps of Hogwarts, a wave of unfamiliar faces surrounding him. He stood close to his recently acquired friend, Ron, who was busy chattering up some other kids behind him. The two of them looked related as they stood near one another, the same shade of red hair adorning their heads. Harry couldn't help but shuffle his feet, giddy but still nervous as McGonagall explained the sorting hat and point system.

His eyes followed as she left, perhaps to prepare the next room for the new arrivals. Harry heard muttering behind him, as he turned his attention he came face to face with another boy, platinum blond hair swept back, and an incredibly judgmental look on his face. The other folded his arms over his chest, giving Harry a look over "Red hair, hand-me-down clothes?" the boy sneered, "You must be a Weasley."

Confusion washed over Harry as he ran the word 'Weasley' through his mind a few times, managing to quickly sputter out "A what?" His reaction seemed to confuse the other just as much.

Suddenly, a hand tapped against Harry's shoulder, as he glanced back he discovered it belonged to Ron, who made his way beside Harry. The platinum-haired boy seemed disgruntled as he looked at the pair, "Two? How many of you are there?" the blond muttered under his breath.

The red-haired duo looked at each other, but before either could say a word, Professor McGonagall returned, guiding the students into the Mess Hall. The Hall was nothing short of magical, as it was large, wondrous, and bustling with the chatter of other students. Harry felt overwhelmed in that moment, but his excitement didn't fade as they made their way to the end of the Hall, a table full of teachers and the Headmaster waiting ahead.

Harry was the first to be sorted. He felt anxiety well up in his chest as he stepped up to the stool, feeling everyone's eyes on him after his name being called, a wave of gasps having followed. As he was seated, he could finally see the faces of those before him, looks of both shock and awe focused on him. Harry bounced his leg as the sorting hat was placed upon his head, wondering about his 'famous legacy' more then before.

He recalled a conversation he had with Hagrid before arriving at Hogwarts. It was explained people would be surprised by any mention of 'Harry Potter,' the situation regarding his parents being quite popular among the wizarding world. Harry couldn't help but nervously shuffle in his seat, surprised out of his thoughts suddenly as the hat on his head shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps and murmurs passed through the hall, Harry noted some even came from behind him, teacher's also surprised- or would the correct word be shocked? Harry wasn't sure, but he felt a wave of anxiety pass over him once more as he was guided to his newly-sorted House table. Harry knew nothing regarding the houses, or much of Hogwarts to begin with, so he struggled to understand what the issue with being sorted to Syltherin.

Harry watched as his fellow first-years were sorted, a particular pang of sadness hit him as he watched Ron be sorted to Gryffindor. The two exchanged looks before Ron made his way to his own table, Harry losing vision of him through the crowded tables soon after. He sighed quietly and curled up on himself, making himself seem as small as he had felt in that moment.

Running a hand through lengthy red strands of hair, Harry ignored the rest of the ceremony, it's not like he knew anyone else here, besides the book-worm girl he had only briefly met on the train. She had already been sorted to Gryffindor as well though, despite it, he'd have to remind himself to seek her out and give thanks for repairing his glasses. Perhaps see if he could learn the spell from her.

Another shoulder brushed against him briefly as another first-year took seat directly beside him, pulling him from his thoughts, something he'd wish would stop happening today. At least whenever he goes to sleep he could be left to his own head finally. Curiously, he glanced to his side, finding himself beside the platinum-blond boy from earlier, it seemed like he had been staring at him the whole time, inspecting him, maybe waiting for Harry to notice.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hair inquired, self-consciously rubbing the back of his hand against his scar as he asked. The other simply reached out his hand to Harry, an offered hand-shake it would seem. "Draco Malfoy," the boy began, "I've heard a lot about you, Harry Potter. Except... never knew you'd be a red-head." Draco motioned with his hand towards Harry once more, eagerly waiting. Harry reluctantly shook it, his grasp gentle.

"Nice to meet you... Draco?" Harry offered a small smile, but he didn't feel it was as genuine as he wanted it to be. Malfoy didn't seem to mind either way, "I had heard rumors, never expected them to be true." he hummed, inspecting his own hand, a grin plastered on his face. The sound of a glass being tapped pulled Harry's attention, the Headmaster beginning a speech.

After the warm welcoming, tables began to blossom with bountiful assortments of food. Harry felt his stomach growl, just barely preventing himself from drooling everywhere. He hoped every dinner would be this wonderful. Pulling his plate closer to him, Harry inspected the food near him, wondering what to pile on first, and after a moment deciding to just greedily pile on whatever was closest to him. The colorful arrangement now adorning his plate brought a smile to the young wizard's face.

Harry couldn't help but feel emotional as he dug in, the meal being one of the best he'd had, well, ever. Though it was really nice to spend a few days with Hagrid before he was brought to Hogwarts, the half-giant helping him collect the supplies he would need, as well as treating him to nicer meals then he was used to. He even got to pet some cool magical creatures and learn stuff about them until his eyes fell upon Hedwig, a gorgeous Snowy Owl he decided upon as his companion.

The young wizard began to wonder when he'd be able to see his owl again, his items and owl being taken to his housing already, from what Harry was aware. It wasn't like he didn't get to spend bit of time with her while he was in Hagrid's company, it was that he had spent a lot of time with Hedwig in-fact, so he felt a bit off without her nearby. Harry couldn't help the dragged out sigh that escaped him as he thought of his owl, earning a shoulder bump from his left.

"Food not up to your standards either, Potter?" Malfoy inquired, Harry couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes, the snobbishness of the other a bit tiring, but he indulged in the conversation anyways, he had been feeling lonely after all. "Not quite," Harry began, "It's more so I'm getting full, but there's still quite a bit of food on my plate... I don't want to be wasteful, but my eyes are larger then my stomach." Potter brushed a strand of red hair, covering up his scar out of reflex.

Malfoy hummed in response, eyeing Potter's plate, then his own, mutter an "I see..." under his breath. The blond continued to sit without another word, so Harry assumed he was done conversing. He decided he'd try to eat as much of his plate as he could, which lead to him mostly sitting and eyeing his plate, mentally telling himself he can do it if he takes it slow. Harry glanced around the table at the other students, noticing some of them also having finished, but not eating all that was on their plate, he assumed it would be fine to leave what he has left after taking in the sight.

Unsure of how long dinner would last, Harry decide to grab the blonde's attention again, maybe he could learn a few things. "Draco?" Harry began, automatically catching the attention of the other, so he continued "I noticed you don't seem too amazed by things that happen around here, so I'm guessing you're really accustomed to magic already?"

Malfoy gave a cheeky grin as he adjusted his robes. "Well of course I am! The Malfoys are a pure-blood family, so naturally I've been around magic since I was born." Draco glanced around the hall for a moment. "These are merely party tricks, fancy on the eyes at first, but dull when you've seen it a million times already." Harry hummed, he couldn't so much as dream of day when all of this became dull to him, especially considering what waits for him back at the Dursley's. He pushed that thought out of his mind as soon as it surfaced.

"What about you, Potter?" Malfoy sounded, "You seem taken away by all of this."

It took Harry a second to reply, twirling a strand of hair in his hand. "It's all fairly new to me, I've only been aware of magic's existence for barely a week now. Most of what I know came from when I was preparing for Hogwarts with Hagrid..." He nervously twiddled his thumbs, he had experienced this sort of nervousness when he first met Ron, realizing how different their worlds were.

"How does that work? The Potters are Half-bloods, yes?" Malfoy wore a look of what Harry read as annoyance. It made him want to curl up.

"Yes? That's what I was told, anyways..." Harry twiddled his thumbs. "I was taken in by a, what do you call people with no-magic again?"

"Muggles, we call them Muggles Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes, but his entire body was facing Harry at this point, it seemed he was at least interested in hearing what he had to say.

"Well I was raised by a Muggle family, they never spoke a word about magic but they were aware I was a wizard. I never knew anything more then my parents supposedly died in a 'car crash' until a few days ago." Harry looked at the ceiling in a moment of thought, he had spoke to Hagrid previously and it made him feel better. He hoped he would be able to speak with the Half-Giant more, he was kind and answered Harry's questions in ways he would understand. "From what I know so far, seems I have a lot to live up to." Harry gave a weak chuckle and turned back to Malfoy.

The blond seemed speechless and his expression was hard for Harry to read, but that seemed normal with the other. Malfoy adjusted his robe once more and cleared his throat, "Well, Potter," the blond extended his hand to Harry, similar to earlier "I can teach you the ins and outs of pure-blood society, help you get with the right families, and so forth." Malfoy cracked another grin "For instance, the Malfoys aren't a bad start."

Harry ran the offer through his head, he hesitated for a moment, but accepted the hand. "I would appreciate that a lot, thank you Draco." the other seemed to vibrate with excitement.

Both boys were pulled from their conversation when the Headmaster called for everyone's attention. Before long, each table was clearing and following their guide to their House dorms. Harry made sure to stay near Malfoy, everyone else a sea of strangers.

Harry watched in wonder as everyone followed their guide through a corridor of changing stairs, most ascending while Slytherin descended. Mentally, Harry did his best to remember the way to the dorm, keeping in mind he could always follow other's back until the directions stuck.

There was something about having a secret entrance and password that was refreshing to the young wizard, the only privacy he would have previously was being locked under the stairs, especially when the Dursleys had guests over.

As everyone made their way inside, Harry noticed anyone higher then a first-year was already making their way through the common room, leaving just the first-years to the lounge of the dorm. Harry made sure to listen intently as their prefect explained the house rules, curfew, and so forth before everyone was finally lead to their rooms.

Before Harry lost sight of Malfoy as they parted ways, he offered a smile and a wave to the blonde, receiving one in return. He kept in mind that tomorrow he should try to be more social, talk about things other then his past. Harry wondered if Malfoy liked more... 'normal' things, like jump rope or hopscotch. Only time would tell.

A sigh of relief left the young wizard as he entered his dorm, his things already neatly placed to the end of his rather large bed, and Hedwig's cage carefully placed by a window with a large sill. Harry noted the pillows and such nestled up in what was basically a window seat seemed comfier then his bed at the Dursley's.

Despite the need for sleep he had previously felt earlier, Harry decided he'd stay up just a little longer, if only to spend some time with Hedwig, she had been cooped up all day after all. He opened her cage up carefully, beckoning her out so she could stretch her wings, as well as make it easier for Harry to pet her, to which she didn't even hesitate the moment she was given the okay to come out.

She didn't take off right away, but allowed Harry to love her up for a few moments before flying to perch on the headboard of the bed, taking in her surroundings better then she could from her cage. Deciding to leave Hedwig to her exploring for now, Harry gazed out the window of his room, taking in the gorgeous sight of the water, he wondered if the other houses had the same view, or each had their own. 

As scary as it was at first, Harry was excited for this new life in the wizarding world. Twirling a strand of unkempt red hair between his fingers, he decided it was probably best to get some sleep for the night.

He had his first class in the morning after all.


	2. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of fun writing this so far, and I'm fairly inspired. I also made a Tumblr to receive questions and suggestions, be it for this fic or others ! https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Reminder this is my first fic, it's not beta read, and I'm writing pretty much blind, so any feedback or ideas for this story are greatly appreciated and welcome!

Light began to creep through the silk green drapes adorning the window, causing Harry to squint. He decided it was time to get up, before he went looking for his glasses, caught sight of Hedwig's silhouette behind the curtains, he had almost forgot he let her stay out for the night, considering how well-behaved she was. Harry wondered if he should let her stay out the rest of the day, he hadn't heard any rules regarding it, as well as anyone who owned a cat most-likely let them roam the bedroom unattended.

After a moment of weighing the pros and cons, he decided he'd return Hedwig to her cage for now and ask Hagrid about it. If it came down to it, he could always get her a bigger cage so she could stretch and roam, unlike this small one she seemed cramped in. After all, Harry knew more then anyone how depressing being cramped in a small area for long periods of time could be, but at least Hedwig had better airflow and a supply of fresh food and water that would be brought to her while put away.

Just as Harry had finished getting Hedwig into her cage, luckily with no hassle at all, he heard a knock at his door. Before answering he made sure she was secured on the sill, and pulled the drapes back so she could see outside with ease, reaching through the bars to give her a quick finger pet before leaving her to her own devices.

Harry opened the door carefully, peeking around to find familiar, slicked-back, blonde hair. "Good morning Draco." Harry couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his morning voice as he spoke, but it seemed to amuse Malfoy at least, but the other's expression quickly changed, an eyebrow quirked as he looked Harry over.

"Not dressed yet, Potter?" Draco began, "Our first class is starting in a little over half an hour, if you hurry we might be able to get breakfast." the blond motioned with his hand towards Harry's wardrobe in the background.

"One second, I'll be right out!" Harry sputtered as he quickly closed the door before Malfoy could reply.

 

Harry was grateful to Malfoy, he wasn't aware of what time class began, nor did he know his way around Hogwarts yet, so having the other's help with both was a relief. Like Malfoy had said, they had just enough time to get breakfast before they made their way to class.

The two decided to seat themselves in the front of the class while other students were still arriving. Harry took note of the odd tabby cat that sat atop the Teacher's desk in front of them, and wondered if it was McGonagall's companion. Quietly, he decided to inspect the desk and the parchments laid atop it, finding a cartridge of ink and pen already provided, when he glanced to Malfoy's side he noted his set up was the same.

Harry couldn't help but fidget slightly as they waited for the rest of the class to settle in, he wasn't very practiced with quills, nor writing in general. He recalled when his uncle would always describe his writing as chicken scratch, he simply hoped whatever he turned in the teacher could read, or that there was a spell to make his writing legible. All in all, he'd have to do his best and do his best to approve throughout the year.

As time ticked by, the duo both had the idea to glance around the classroom, everyone seeming to be seated, Harry was wondering if Malfoy was feeling a bit impatient as well. First class of the day and it seemed as though the teacher was late. Almost as if on cue, the door opened and a familiar red head came barreling down the room, barely holding onto a set of books as he made his way towards an available seat. Harry thought Ron was lucky to make it in before the teacher.

Before Ron could take a seat, Harry's eyes were drawn to the front of the room as he spotted the Tabby mid-jump, shifting immediately into McGonagall. Harry couldn't help the 'wow' that fell from his lips as he watched the transition, which earned a small smile from McGonagall as she passed by Malfoy and his desk and towards Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, perhaps you should consider a pocket watch, maybe then you would on time." The teacher inquired, quite loudly for the rest of the class to hear.

Ron bowed his head slightly, embarrassed and ashamed "I'm sorry, I got lost."

McGonagall looked the boy over before speaking once more "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seat."

The young Weasley nodded in response, but before he made his way to an open seat, he spoke up once more "Also, can I say that whole cat disguise business was bloody brilliant?" McGonagall only gave a half smile in response, and motioned towards an empty seat with a motion of her hand. Ron quickly took the seat without another word, to which then McGonagall began the first lesson.

 

As the class came to a close, students began to exit the room one by one, leaving their papers atop their desks. Harry wondered why they didn't bring them to the Teacher before they went, but with a simple motion of her wand, Harry watched papers began to float towards her in an orderly fashion. He couldn't help but hold onto his own as he looked it over, he could personally read his own writing, but being unsure as he was, he decide he'd take his papers up to McGonagall personally.

As Harry exited his seat and made his way to the front of the class, paper in hand, he noticed Malfoy giving him a curious look, but the blonde said nothing as he got his stuff together for the next class.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry inquired, gaining the attention of the teacher, still in control of her spell despite the distraction. "I wanted to apologies ahead of time," He began, gaining a confused look from the elder wizard, "You see, I'm not very practiced with a quill... or writing in general..." Harry couldn't help but lower his head, his voice going quieter as he spoke, suddenly embarrassed. Before he could continue, he could feel his papers gently being taken from his hands.

Wordlessly, he stood their with his hands clasped behind his back, unable to meet her gaze as she looked it over on the spot.

"It could use some work," McGonagall began, "But I should hope to see some improvement in the future, perhaps practice writing in your free time." At that point, Harry looked up with a nod, feeling his face heat up in further embarrassment. He decided it was time to leave for his next class before he lost sight of Malfoy, he didn't want to end up lost. The last thing Harry needed was anything similar to Ron's earlier situation. 

"And Mr. Potter," McGonagall suddenly called out, causing Harry to whip around so fast he almost toppled. "I've seen students in their 5th year write what essentially looks to be scribbles, considerably marking down their grades. So consider that." She offered a smile, averting her attention back to collecting the rest of the papers. Harry couldn't help but smile at that as he left the classroom.

Just as he got outside the classroom, he found Malfoy waiting for him, a sigh of relief escaping the young wizard as he wandered over. "We better start running so we catch up with everyone else, Potter." the blonde rolled his eyes, surprising Harry, he had thought the other would ask questions. Perhaps later he would receive them.

 

Malfoy and Harry made it just in time for potions, being some of the last students to wander inside and take a seat. Parchment and ink already prepared on the desks, steaming cauldrons scattered among them. As Harry got comfortable, he glanced around the class, spotting neither teacher or animal. He wondered if this one was invisible.

While waiting, Harry decided he'd take one of the parchments from his stack and start practicing then, it would be something to do at least instead of anxiously waiting like last time. As he got lost in writing, he was too distracted to notice the teacher enter the room, beginning to berate the class. A knee hitting his pulled Harry out of his thoughts as he glanced to Malfoy, attention focused infront of him, when Harry followed his gaze he found an intimidating man staring expectantly at him. He wondered if he ever smiled.

"Mr. Potter," Harry swallowed, "The lesson has yet to begin, so I wonder what exactly you would be writing instead of paying attention?" the potions professor offered a glare to the young wizard, and Harry found himself unable to say a word. He wanted to defend himself, explain what he was doing, but he'd rather not embarrass himself further.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Harry rose his head as he spoke, to make sure his apology seemed as sincere as he wanted it to be.

Snape eyed Harry over, taking a more posh posture "See that it doesn't." 

Harry made sure to pay as much attention as he could as the professor continued his lesson, feeling himself straighten up every time Snape's gaze came his way. To say Harry was stressed after the lesson was one thing, but if anything he felt incredibly determined. It was then Harry made the resolve to ace potions and show Professor Snape he does listen.

He carried that resolve all the way to lunch, deciding to focus solely on his homework, only pausing to eat a bit of bread for mere moments when his hunger got the better of him. The only thing that fully pulled his thoughts from his homework is when he heard what sounded similar to an explosion go off across the hall at the Gryffindor table, a fit of laughter following.

Malfoy and Harry shared a look, but the blonde said nothing and went back to his food, his homework neatly prepared to the side for once he finished eating. Harry wondered why the other seemed so standoffish sometimes, but then deeply involved with conversing with Harry during others.

"I noticed it seemed really nice outside when we passed the windows in the corridor earlier, do you think it will still be that nice later?" Harry decided to inquire, and just like that the blonde's attention shifted, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'd assume so, but weather is something that's unpredictable, even for wizards." Malfoy hummed, pushing his plate of food away and wiping his hands off with a napkin. "Why?"

Harry glanced to the ceiling of the hall for a moment before answering. "I'm friends with the groundskeeper, I thought it would be nice to visit him today." Malfoy seemed perturbed, but whatever was on his mind he kept to himself.

"Have you met Hagrid?" the red head tried, tapping the end of his pencil to his chin gently.

"Why would I?" Malfoy turned his attention to his homework, but he was slightly turned to Harry despite it. He assumed the blonde was still listening.

"Why not? He's really nice, he helped me get all of my supplies for Hogwarts, even told me really cool stories about magical creatures." Harry leaned his chin on his hand, the memory fond, he noticed Malfoy look at him from the corner of his eye, but was met with silence.

"If you're not busy," Harry began, "And if the weather is still nice of course, why not come with me?" he looked to the other expectantly, Malfoy seemed to be mulling it over. "It's always nice to introduce friends." Harry added, noticing Malfoy's expression change to something almost melancholic for mere moments.

"If I'm not busy." the blond stated, saying no more. Harry couldn't help but smile, and decided it was best to get back to work, but the sound of screeching owls kept him from it.

Looking up, he noticed a flock of owls flood the hall, a series of parcels being dropped infront of students. "What's going on?" Harry glanced to Malfoy, fiddling with strands of his red hair as he asked.

Harry noted the hall was no longer quiet, students seeming to eagerly chatter among themselves as he waited for a reply. "It's the mail." Malfoy flatly stated, returning to his homework. Upon further inspection, it seemed the owls had all but finished delivering their parcels, neither Harry or Malfoy receiving anything. Then again, Harry wondered who would send him anything to begin with, the only thing he would possibly receive from the Dursleys would most likely be a hateful letter, if they'd even spare that much time for Harry.

Shaking his head, he decided he should finish up his homework before their next class. Furrowing his brow as he felt his resolve come back, Harry got back to work.

 

Saying Harry was intimidated was an understatement. Madam Hooch was fierce, in a refreshing way, but also in a 'I can devastate you in a moment's notice' sort of way. He liked her spirit.

The feeling of catching his broom immediately was breath-taking. He shared a look with Malfoy who soon after held his own, he smiled at the blonde, a rush of excitement going through him as the other gave a smirk that portrayed smugness. Harry couldn't wait to fly. But as the moment was finally upon them, Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor first-year, got himself in a pinch.

Madam Hooch lead the poor boy the the Hospital Wing, not without a good threat placed in if anyone attempted to ride their broom without supervision.

Harry's attention focused on Malfoy as he watched him pick up a strange orb, previously dropped by Neville, he began to make his way to the blonde as he tossed it a bit, but the snicker Malfoy let out stopped him in his tracks.

"Did you see his face?" Maybe if he gave this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass!" Malfoy exclaimed, holding up the orb in front of everyone. The student's began to chatter among themselves, disapproving looks being shared with one another. Harry made his way to Malfoy's side.

"We should bring that back to Neville, Draco." Harry spoke up, catching the other out of any devious thoughts regarding the orb he may have. The other simply glared.

Harry felt himself tense up, but let out a deep breath, fiddling with a few strands of hair before he continued. "Maybe Madam Hooch will award you points for retrieving his... thing? for him." Harry tried, noticing the way Malfoy's expression changed to one of interest as he inspected the item.

A hand clapping against his back startled Harry. "Good thinking, Potter." Malfoy said, grinning ear to ear, giving the orb another toss. "I'll be right back!" And with that, Malfoy was taking off across the field, the orb in hand.

Harry took off his glasses and started to mindlessly clean his glasses with his robe, stress falling off his shoulders. He wondered what possessed Malfoy to be so... rude.

"How very Slytherin of you." A familiar voice sounded behind Harry, he put his glasses back on and glanced back, his eyes falling upon fellow red head Ron. "Thinking of points rather then being polite and turning in Neville's Remembrall out of kindness." The young Weasley quickly clarified.

Harry couldn't help but suddenly feel hurt, and judging by the way Ron suddenly flinched and glanced away, he was sure it showed. "I- I didn't mean it like that..." Harry mumbled, doubting the young Weasley was able to properly hear him. He clenched the front of his robes in his hands.

"What Ron means to say," a female voice suddenly cut in, and the familiar form of Hermione came into view, dragging both Ron and Harry aside, away from the prying eyes and ears of fellow students. The young witch cleared her throat, "What Ron meant to say, is he's sorry for House stereotyping you, despite the fact that ones personality doesn't just drastically change after being assigned to their house." She took in a deep breath and offered the freckled red head a glare.

"Right, Ron?" Hermione's voice had a bit of bite to it, and Harry felt glad he wasn't on the other side of the look she was giving, if looks could kill, Ron would be buried at the center of the Earth by now.

The Weasley squirmed as he exchanged a look to Harry, and sighed. "Yeah... I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have just-"

"Jumped to conclusions." Hermione cut in.

Ron gave the brainiac a defeated look as he finished the sentence himself. "Jumped to conclusions, yes."

Harry instinctively started to run a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at Ron for a moment, Hermione deciding to break the silence. "If you think of it in Neville's perspective, it would hurt to know his possession was only returned because of self-gain."

Stammering, Harry looked back to Hermione, but before he could say anything she cut in once more, "Luckily, you're not that sort of person Harry. If you were, you wouldn't have tolerated us for a whole train ride unless you'd actually benefit from it." Hermione emphasized by elbowing Ron in the ribs. "With Malfoy returning it though, Neville most likely already knows it was for self-gain."

"I didn't know what to do, Malfoy just... gave me this look when I mentioned giving it back. I didn't want to get in a fight with him." The spectacle'd red head shuffled on his feet "Luckily I seemed to prevent that with my suggestion, but, I didn't really mean it."

"Harry- I'm sorry." Ron suddenly spoke up, finally causing Harry to look at him. The freckled red head cleared his throat "I'd blame my older brothers, but that wouldn't be right, I was the one who acted on it. I thought that once you were sorted into Slytherin, you were some sort of..." Ron struggled to find the words, but quickly clapped his hand against Hermione's mouth before she could continue for him. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were some sort of pompous prick now. I apologize. Can you forgive me?" The fellow red head bowed his head in shame as he waited for a reply, most likely mulling over what he had thought.

Harry let out a sigh. "I forgive you Ron, but-" he adjusted his glasses, "I want to know what all this fuss regarding Slytherin is about. Since I was sorted I seem to get looks, some fascinated, similar to what I had received in Diagon Alley, but others are just..." Harry held up a finger towards Hermione "They seem like they're judging me, upset with my existence, or just- something."

Shoulders slumping, Harry just wanted to curl up and cry his frustrations away. Wordlessly, both Hermione and Ron made their way closer and pulled him into a group hug.

"Thanks guys." Harry weakly croaked, the feeling to cry suddenly overwhelming after receiving some sort of comfort, but he stayed strong, even as they began to pull away.

Hermione offered Harry a head pat. "Slytherin is notorious for housing some of the worst Wizards and Witches of today. With such a reputation, people automatically assume the worse for those sorted into the house." Hermione paused for a moment, most likely for Harry to soak that in, before continuing. "For instance there's people like the Malfoys, pompous rich prick 'pure-bloods', where everyone in their family is known to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Not to forget, most, if not all of the bullies in Hogwarts seem to by housed by Slytherin." Ron cut in, but Hermione waved a dismissive hand towards him.

"Things like the garbage that fell out of Ron's mouth is why Slytherin is so infamous. Constant stereotypes and speculations." the young witch pinched the bridge of her nose, while Ron nearly sat there, obviously feeling awkward after basically being an example.

Harry took a moment, things luckily made a lot more sense now, but he couldn't help but feel a bit angry people just assumed how he was due to his house. "I'm guessing a lot of people in Hogwarts think I'm a prick?"

"Most definitely" Ron announced, but this earned him a sharp elbow once more to the ribs, it seemed like he was about to collapse. Harry noted not to get on Hermione's bad side.

"Most likely, BUT-" Hermione glared at Ron, who instinctively flinched away, "That's why you, 'boy who lived', are going to prove them wrong."

"How do I do that?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"You could start by not associating yourself with Malfoy, not only is a bad influence, it would be bad for your reputation to hang around him. Especially with what just happened regarding Neville's Rememberall."

Harry shook his head, causing both Ron and Hermione to give him a questioning look.

"I realize now, he's not as nice as I first thought, but maybe instead of him being a bad influence on me, I could be a good influence on him?" the spectacle'd red head gave an awkward shrug. "I know it may be a long shot, but considering he's been nice to me so far, regardless if it was just because I'm..." Harry did air quotations "'Famous,' it shows that Draco can hold his tongue, or at least try to be nice."

Putting a hand on her chin, Hermione seemed to think it over, but Ron didn't look so convinced, but before he could anything, Harry continued further.

"Listen, I can tell Draco seems to value that I consider him a friend, I have yet to see him so much as communicate or look at another person, besides a teacher. I think he just needs a good push in the right direction."

"If you feel so strongly about it, I trust in your choice Harry, but just keep in mind, unless Malfoy starts to outwardly act accordingly around others, being with him is going to have people assume the worse of you."

"As far as I'm concerned, people who automatically judge me before they even properly meet me aren't my concern, and will most likely not be worth my time or friendship." Harry folded his arms, a gesture to make it known he was finalizing that opinion.

Ron sighed, "I'd prefer to stay your friend Harry, you're good company, and it's always funny to see you mistaken for a Weasley. Just... until Malfoy does manage to clean up his act, I'd rather not be around the bloody twat."

Harry nodded, "Also, Ron, what did you mean earlier when you said something about... 'I'd blame my older brothers'?"

The young Weasley seemed to pale a bit then sighed. "I think it was more so to cheer me up, get me over it quicker or something. I was pretty upset when you got sorted to Slytherin, you see..." Ron itched the side of his face awkwardly, "So they said you were most likely a jerk if you were sorted to Slytherin, but when I think about it now, a few of their friends are housed in Slytherin, so I doubt they actually meant it now."

"I see." Harry hummed, the groups attention was pulled when the familiar sound of a whistle went off, the rest of their class could be seen forming into orderly lines, Madam Hooch had returned.

"You guys want to hang out tomorrow, possibly?" Harry inquired as the trio made their way back to their classmates.

"Most definitely!" The two echoed enthusiastically, causing them to all laugh. As they split ways, Harry spotted Malfoy getting settled in with the rest of the class, most likely having returned with Madam Hooch. He decided to stand by him.

Malfoy acknowledged Harry with a small nod, quiet for a moment. "... Five points." the blonde muttered, it confused Harry at first, but then it clicked.

"I mean hey, that's five more points then we had, and five less that the other houses could have had." Harry offered a smile. "Either way it was a good deed at least."

Malfoy was quite once more, and Harry thought that was that, but the other suddenly fidgeted and glanced back to Harry with a faint smile. "I guess."

Maybe there was hope for Malfoy after all, either way Harry wasn't about to just give up on him. Unlike passing potions perfectly, this was a resolve Harry was excited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter ! Reminder that I have a tumblr now, anonymous is enabled so you don't require an account to send me any questions or suggestions - https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/
> 
> I appreciate every bit of feedback I receive, if you've enjoyed this story, please let me know, and if there's anything you think I could do to improve it, or if I've made any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know !


	3. Hagrid and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr to receive questions and suggestions, be it for this fic or others ! https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm in the writing groove.
> 
> Still not beta read, still writing blind.

After Madam Hooch's flying class came to a close, Harry couldn't help a sigh. After the incident with Neville, no one quite got airborne, only a slight bit of hovering from the ground. Everyone went one at a time, giving the coach a chance to stand directly beside them, perhaps in fear of someone else going haywire.

With everything done for the day, students were free to wander the grounds until dinner. The day had been full of excitement, but also pretty stressful, but thankfully the weather stayed nice. Harry wondered if Malfoy would come see Hagrid with him, but after flying class concluded, the blonde went off by himself.

Harry had decided to stay around the grounds for Madam Hooch's class, wondering if maybe Malfoy would return. Considering he didn't know his way around Hogwarts still, the spectacle'd red head was intimidated to try and look for Malfoy, fearing he'd get lost rather then find the other. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask Hagrid on how to get a map of the school, Harry recalled McGonagall recommending one to Ron earlier.

Letting out a sigh, Harry was certain Malfoy wouldn't be returning after a bit, and made way to Hagrid's hut by himself. His resolve was still strong, but he didn't want to force the other into anything, that would only hurt their relation, not soften him up.

 

Hagrid's little hut brought a smile to Harry's face as he spotted it in the distance, smoke gently drifting from the chimney, and the half-giant himself sitting on the steps, playing a little diddy on a wind instrument. Harry was thankful for Hagrid, he wasn't sure where he'd be without him. As the red head approached the hut, Hagrid raised his head to acknowledge him, ceasing his little diddy for the moment. The half-giant gave him a big bearded smile and rose to his feet, reminding Harry just how small he was in comparison to the other, but he wasn't intimidated at all, if anything he felt incredibly safe.

" 'arry!" Hagrid exclaimed, holding out his arms, to which the young wizard couldn't help but run the rest of the distance just to give the other a tight hug. " 'ow've you been? Hogwarts treatin' you alright?"

Harry only nodded into the hug, he could already feel stress melt away by being in the other's presence.

" 'ow bout you come inside? It's a bit nippy out here ain't it?" Hagrid patted Harry on the back, causing him to release the hug. "I'll make you some tea, 'ows that?"

"That'd be great, thank you Hagrid." The young wizard beamed, making his way inside the cozy hut as Hagrid made an 'after you' motion with his arm. The first thing Harry noted as he entered was how warm it was, a nice fire place with a cauldron lit. He quickly made his way to the table and took a seat, making sure Hagrid could enter his own home instead of standing in front of the door all day. That would just be rude.

Folding his hands politely on the table, he properly took the rest of it in, the hut's interior was just as charming as it was outside. The chair Harry sat in was slightly larger then normal furniture he'd seen or been in before, but it only made sense considering the half-giant infront of him.

"Hagrid?" Harry inquired, to which the other let out a hum, acknowledging the red head, "I had a question regarding Hedwig. Her cage is fairly small, but she's really well behaved, would it be okay to let her loose in my dorm without supervision?" Harry couldn't help but bounce his leg as he waited for a reply.

"Well," The half-giant began, "If she's well be'aved I'd see no issue in it. I know a few students who let their animals run free in not just their dorms, but throughout the school."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, nodding his head with a small "Thank you." as Hagrid brought him over a cup of tea, setting down one across the table for himself.

"If yer that worried 'bout it, you should ask the 'ead of yer 'ouse." This caught Harry by surprise, he had thought of asking a prefect, but he didn't know how to flag them down, and didn't want Hedwig to stay in such cramped living for longer then she had to. "Milk, sugar?" 

"Just milk would be fine." The young wizard smiled as Hagrid made a show of pouring milk into each cup, choosing to sweeten his own tea. "Who is the head of Slytherin?"

"Well that would 'aft to be..." Harry took a sip of tea "Severus Snape." There goes the tea, right out Harry's nose, luckily managing to keep Hagrid out of the splash zone, but still making a mess of himself and the table.

"I'm so sorry Hagrid!" Harry glanced around for a towel or napkin, but he didn't want to grab something and use it, that would be rude, but before he knew it Hagrid was on his feet.

"It's alright 'arry, sit back down, I'll take care of it." Hagrid gave a warm smile, and the red head couldn't help but listen. He was embarrassed, but he ran the conversation back through his head.

When Hagrid returned with what looked like an old rag, Harry reached out for it, but the half-giant gently papped his hand away, seeing to wiping the table down himself. "I really am sorry Hagrid..." Harry mumbled, clenching the front of his slightly damp robes.

"It's fine, but what was that 'bout? A sneeze you couldn't hold, choked, did the tea taste terrible?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow as he re-sat himself, a now slightly damp rag present on the table between them.

"No... the tea is fine Hagrid... But, you said Severus Snape is the head of Slytherin?" Harry all but whispered, head hung low.

"Yes, is there somethin' wrong with that?" Hagrid asked, he sounded confused, but also concerned.

"Well... he just seems so mean and judgmental... scary even." Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his hand against his scar, "It's like he never smiles..."

The half-giant sighed taking a sip of his tea before saying anything. "I'm sure if Snape knew that's 'ow you felt about him, he'd be fairly upset, 'urt even." Hagrid took another sip.

"Hurt? Why would he care how I feel about him?" Harry raised an eyebrow, daring to eye his tea, deciding he'd drink it after their conversation.

"Well" Hagrid tilted his head in thought, "Lily Potter, yerr mother, was Snape's best friend, the two were pretty much connected by the hip since their first year at Hogwarts."

Harry sat there silently, obviously processing the whole thing, but the other continued.

"If I remember correctly, yer mother supposedly put 'im down as yer Guardian, for if anything were to happen to 'er and yer father. Due to complications with the order at the time, they thought the wizarding world was too dangerous for you, so you were sent to yer muggle relatives." Hagrid let out a grunt, obviously upset by merely mentioning the Dursleys it seemed. "Snape was devastated with the loss of Lily. So I'm certain he'd value having a good relation with you, 'er son, 'er own flesh and blood."

Hagrid clasped his hands in front of himself, staring at them intently, Harry noticed he looked a bit sad, "You look so much like 'er, sound like 'er too." Clearing his throat, the half-giant raised his head and offered a faint smile to Harry, changing the subject. "Enough of that. You can speak with Snape if you want to know more, I'm afraid I've said too much. More tea?"

Feeling overwhelmed, Harry decided to not question Hagrid further, he wasn't here to bring up any bad memories or stress the other out after all.

"Do you have any more stories about magical creatures?" Harry chippered up, thankful when his friend's face seemed to light up.

"Do I have any more?! HAH, course I do!" Hagrid chuckled as he got up from his seat, wandering to the back of his hut "Not just that, but I have some books to lend you, and neat bits and bobs to show off this time around!"

Enthusiastically Harry rose from his seat and partially followed Hagrid to the back, allowing the half-giant room if he needed to get through.

" 'ow about I teach you 'bout unicorns today?" Hagrid glanced back at Harry with a large smile.

"That sounds perfect Hagrid."

 

The rest of the evening went by peacefully, Hagrid teaching him all sorts of facts and history regarding information. Some of the things Hagrid mentioned weren't even written in the book he lent to Harry, but that at least gave him incentive to ask about more info on anything he found interesting. Then there was the half-giant's personal stories, he seemed to live an exciting life, having encountered many creatures in lives, even raising them.

Harry noted how much Hagrid talked about how he'd love a dragon, genuine fondness on the other's face, not that he wasn't fond of the other creatures he spoke of, but the way Hagrid sighed dreamily at the thought almost made Harry's heart ache for the other, hoping he'd get his wish one day.

As Harry looked through the book, taking in the pictures of the creatures rather then the words as Hagrid told him about them, he felt at peace, looking forward to visiting again soon, maybe with friends next time.

"Hagrid?" the spectacle'd red head inquired, getting a simple 'hm?' from the other. "I was wondering, how do you feel about if I brought friends to meet you?" nervously Harry fiddled with the edge of a page, gently as to not to ruin the precious gift.

"I wouldn't mind it, so long as they got good manners like you do." Hagrid smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder gently. "Plus it gets a bit boring keepin' to myself. I have some especially wonderful stories that are better told to a group, rather then just 'nother individual." Hagrid gave a wink, and Harry realized at that point that the half-giant was saving up the really good stuff.

"Do you think I could stop by tomorrow with two of my friends?" The young wizard brightened as the other nodded.

Hagrid glanced out the window and motioned for Harry to stand. "It's gettin' to be dinner time, 'ow 'bout we make our way to the hall now?"

Following Hagrid's gaze, he noticed the sun had gotten pretty low since he first arrived. He nodded, being lead out by the other.

"Thanks for letting me hang out Hagrid." Harry smiled as they walked side by side, brushing a hand through red hair, now tousled by wind.

Hagrid pat the young wizard on the back. "Any time, 'arry. I enjoy your company."

 

As they entered the great hall, Harry noted a few other early arrivals scattered amongst the room. What surprised him was there seemed to be students sitting at tables besides their own house, so he decided to inquire Hagrid about it.

"Can house tables mix?" the spectacle'd red head asked.

"There's no rule 'gainst it, but most tend to automatically stick to their own." Hagrid scratched lightly at his beard "Only time it seems to matter is durin' special occasions, like welcoming ceremonies and such."

Harry couldn't help but glance around as they walked, wondering if he could spot either Hermione or Ron "Does that mean I can do sit with my friends in Gryffindor?"

"Go right ahead 'arry, just 'member to be polite, and keep things like your house password to yerself, okay?" The half-giant gave a warm smile patting Harry on the back. "I'll be sitting up with the rest of the teachers now, now go find a spot."

Nervous, the young wizard made is way towards the Gryffindor, walking past is expanse as he kept an eye out for Ron and Hermione. Harry hesitated slightly, wondering if it was best to go back to his own table, but after Malfoy disappeared earlier this morning without word, Harry wasn't sure what he would say to the other. The idea of being a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table sounded too exciting to pass up.

He spotted familiar red hair and freckled faces, but neither were Ron. Instead it was a pair of twins chatting animatedly amongst themselves. Not spotting his friends anywhere amongst the table, Harry decided to take a seat from them, catching their attention immediately.

Harry couldn't help the small 'uhm' that fell from his lips, the twins making a show of glancing between each other and Harry multiple times without a single word. The confidence he earlier had started to fade, now being replaced with him feeling awkward and shy.

One of the twins spoke up, "You're Harry,"

"Harry Potter." The other continued, both sharing one last look.

"You look like you should be Harry Weasley." they echoed, smiles plastered to their faces.

Harry couldn't help a small smile, "Ron thinks it's fun when people confuse me for a Weasley from behind."

"Not as easy confusing people from the front, now that they know who you are, is it?" the left spoke.

Harry nodded. "Also, sorry for just appearing. I was looking for Ron and Hermione, but I don't see them anywhere..." he gently tapped at the table with his fingers "What are your names by the way? You already know mine, thanks to..." Harry did a series of strange hand motions towards himself, causing the twins to chuckle.

The left raised his hand "I'm Fred!" Fred motioned to the right with a 'graceful' sweep of his hand, almost knocking over a goblet of water in front of him, quickly grabbing it before it could.

"I'm George!" George did something akin to a curtsy as best he could while sitting. "It's nice to finally meet you Harry, our little brother talks about you a lot." The twins shared smiles with one another.

The spectacle'd red head chucked "It's nice to meet you, Fred." Harry inclined his head to the left, "Nice to meet you, George." He inclined his head similarly to the right.

"Nice to meet you Harry!" They echoed.

"Can you two stop with the whole twin shtick?" A voice sounded from behind Harry, when he turned he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face

"Ron!" Fred, George, and Harry suddenly exclaimed, surprising the Weasley so much he almost seemed to fall over, the trio laughing at their own optimism.

"Sheesh not you too Harry!" Ron sighed, but he had a goofy smile on his face. The young Weasley took a seat beside Harry, looking him up and down. "Hold on a second... You're sitting at Gryiffindor's table?" The freckled red head spoke with disbelief.

Harry couldn't help but shuffle in his seat, an almost smug look on his face. "Well I learned there's not really any rules against tables mixing, except when there's a special occasion." Harry spoke directly from memory, thankful once again for Hagrid.

"Wicked!" Ron looked between Harry and his older brothers with a big smile, it made Harry a bit happy that for once he knew something the well-accustomed Weasley didn't about Hogwarts.

"Ron, make sure to review the notes I shared with you." A female voice sounded from Ron's side. "Oh, Harry." Harry turned to find Hermione, a bit of surprise on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile as she sat on the other side of him, comfortably sandwiching him between his friends, and with the Weasley twins across from him, he felt pretty secure at the Gryffindor table.

"Leviosaaaaaa" Ron drawled, and Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile still present. Harry didn't understand, it seemed like an inside joke, so he decided not to press about it.

Hermione set a book atop the table in front of herself, causing the four red heads to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's never a bad time to get some extra studying in, besides, it will be a little bit before dinner, I should at least be able to finish another chapter before then." Hermione glanced to her book "Or two." Harry noted the parchment and quill she prepped to her side, a list of notes already written down. Her handwriting was incredibly nice and easy to read.

"Hermione?" Harry inquired the braniac, causing her to look up from her book. "Could you... teach me how to write nicely?" the spectacle'd red head motioned towards her parchment. Hermione gave him a quizzical look, but it was replaced with a faint smile.

"If you'd like. First give me an example" the young witch passed her quill to Harry, motioning to an out-of-the-way corner on the page. "Write 'Hermione Granger' for me."

Doing as instructed, Harry couldn't help but cringe, it was similar to the paper he earlier passed to Professor McGonagall, but he could at least read it. Hermione merely hummed curiously as she inspected it.

"It looks more like Hen-miono Gnonger." Harry winced as Ron read from over his shoulder, hearing both Fred and George snicker. Hermione shot a glare to Ron, who slowly crept away.

"Well, Ron's not wrong, it seems your lower case Es turn more into Os, and your Rs turn into Ns, but I think that's more due to being unfamiliar with ink then general writing." She settled the paper to the side. "It will be a little bit of work, but it's not that bad honestly, I've seen way worse."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he expected Hermione to criticize it more. He was glad she was at least honest, even if she put it nicely. "Does that mean you can help me?"

"Of course, but it's going to mostly be a lot of practice on your part. I can teach you what directions to pull your quill, and I can also make a sheet of what each letter should look like when you're done." She finished by tucking an unkempt strand of hair being her ear.

"Thank you Hermione, you're honestly a life saver. Luckily Professor McGonagall understood, but I'm afraid of turning anything into Professor Snape with the current condition of my writing." The spectacle'd red head sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Professor Snape is a blood strict one, I'll tell you." Ron chipped into the conversation, and Harry turned to face him. He noticed as he did Hermione returned to her studies, Harry having distracted her long enough.

"No need, I got embarrassed in the middle of potions earlier today." Harry hid his face in his hands as recalled the situation.

Fred joined the conversation suddenly, "I've heard stories that a snake crawled up Snape's arse, and that's why he's always so mad." The group snickered, except Hermione of course, as such things were below her.

Everyone silenced as the Headmaster and McGonagall entered the hall, making their way to the back. Snape entered moments after, passing right by their table, and Harry couldn't help but watch him. His attention turned to the group when Fred and George let out another set of snickers.

The Weasley twins straightened up and began talking about the weather, and Snape merely gave a question glare, carrying that look to Harry. Their eyes met and Harry felt incredibly intimidated, but he thought back to what Hagrid told him earlier.

Harry offered a small smile and wave "Hi Professor." this action seemed to soften the Professor's expression. Snape said nothing, but instead resort to wafting his cloak and continuing down the hall. Maybe after dinner harry would ask him about Hedwig, and if he had time, or Snape seemed in a 'good' mood, he'd ask about his mother.

Chatter began to fill the hall as more students entered, the group resuming their own conversation. Hermione began to put her books away, but left her parchment out so it could dry first, she looked triumphant.

"Did you finish those two chapters?" the spectacle'd red hair inquired.

"I finished THREE." she held up three fingers, waggling them. Harry didn't understand her enthusiasm but he appreciated it, he decided to offer a thumbs-up to the brainy witch.

As Gryffindor students began to be seated, Harry noticed a few looks his way, he felt like shrinking away, but he couldn't help but sit straighter, deciding to ignore it. He was here to be with his friends, so he should focus on them, not what others think. Didn't mean it wasn't hard to ignore.

"You said you wanted to hang out tomorrow, right Harry?" Ron asked, thankfully pulling from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'd like to introduce you both to Hagrid." Harry smiled fondly.

"The groundskeeper?" Hermione joined in.

Harry acknowledged her with a nod. "He's really nice, has a lot of cool stories including magical creatures, and he was also the one who helped me get ready for Hogwarts."

Ron grinned "That sounds wicked! My older brother Charlie studies dragons in Romania"

"Dragons?" Harry perked up "You definitely need to meet Hagrid then, he really loves them."

The trio continued back and forth for the rest of the night, Fred and George chipping in every now and then. Even as dinner was presented, they all kept chatting animatedly fits of laughter erupting from their group quite often.

Despite it all, Harry would still catch nearby Gryffindor students staring at him, though they seemed more curious then malicious. Harry mowed down on a piece of corn, nearly choking as Ron imitated a lawnmower. "Ron please." Harry croaked, but he couldn't help but smile.

Harry was glad to have met Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter! Again, every bit of feedback is greatly appreciated, and if you spot any errors, be it with spelling or grammar, please let me know !  
> Reminder that I'm taking a bunch of twists to this series, so I'm open to suggestions/ideas! The idea for guardian Snape was recommended by my best friend for instance, and I decided to incorporate it.
> 
> Also, if Hagrid is too difficult to understand due to my attempt at a written accent, please let me know if I should either A. ) add translations in notes, or B. ) Don't write with an accent at all.


	4. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kickin' baby, back with another chapter. I'm basically posting every day at this point, whoops.
> 
> Eitherway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to keep in this rhythm.

As dinner came to a close, Harry decided it was time to make a move. He watched as houses began to group up to return to their dorms, it would probably be difficult for him to find his way back alone, but he could always try asking one of the ghosts for help, or a teacher.

With a wave goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione, Harry made his way to the back of the Hall, where the teachers were still gathered. Most of them seemed busy talking, but Snape was neatly tucked aside, keeping to himself, Harry made his way over to him.

"Professor?" Harry spoke up, the slight crack in his voice made him wince, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. He noted that the Professor had parchment and ink set out infront of him.

Slowly, Snape raised his head to look up at Harry from his writing, it was hard to tell what exactly he was thinking, the man always seem so angry no matter the situation.

"Mr. Potter," Snape inquired, his tone mildly threatening "Shouldn't you be making your way to your dorm?"

Harry adjusted his footing nervously, but he didn't let himself be deterred. "I have a bit of time before house curfew." the young wizard twiddled his thumbs.

Narrowing his eyes, Snape took a sip from a goblet that had been at his side. "If you're here to butter me up for better grades, you can think again Mr. Potter. As such efforts may work on other teaches due to your status, you can forget the same from me."

He couldn't help but sit and stammer for a moment before composing himself once more "T-That's not why I'm here sir, I wouldn't even think to do such a thing in the first place..." Harry bit his lip, unable to help but feel slightly offended at such an assumption. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to... ask you about my parents." the red head slightly flinched as the Professor suddenly furrowed his brows "Specifically my mother, actually..." Harry glanced to the side, instinctively twirling the ends of his hair as he waited. He began to think the situation over, the only reason he asked in the first place was due to the information from Hagrid. Hopefully he didn't get the half-giant in trouble.

Snape cleared his throat, and Harry began to regret his decision to ask. "I'm not sure why you would come to me about this Mr. Potter." the Professor narrowed his gaze as he looked Harry over, he couldn't help but stand straighter as he did and swallowed nervously.

"To my knowledge, you're the Head of Slytherin?" Harry began, deciding to make an excuse as he'd rather not bring Hagrid into it. "I thought it would be best to ask you. I know next to nothing about either of them... so it's hard to try to live up to their standards" Harry glanced to the ground, feeling a frown form on his face. It was a half lie after all, but the small confession still hurt.

The Professor was silent, he began to wonder if he was going to be sent back to his house without answers. Such a thought frustrated him a bit and he could feel tears prick at his eyes.

"You should be heading back with your house" Snape began, Harry knew it. "But, we may have a little bit of time to talk."

The spectacle'd red head looked up so quickly at that point his glasses almost flew off, Snape seemed to notice this and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Not for long though, I'm very busy, Potter."

Harry made his way around the table as Snape gestured him to an empty seat beside him. Picking it up, as to not noisily drag it across the floor, Harry moved it closer to the Professor, facing it towards him, and climbed his up onto it with a little hassle, the chair a bit tall for him.

Clearing his throat once more, Snape turned himself to face Harry, but still focused on his parchments. "For starters, your mother, Lily Potter, was a incredibly gifted Witch. A true master when it came to potions, unlike some." Snape gave Harry a quick glance from the corner of his eye as he worked. The young wizard assumed he was 'some.'

"Despite being muggle-born, she was looked up to by many Wizards and Witches, even those within higher years." Snape paused his writing, tapping his ink-tipped quill against the parchment a few times. "...She was incredibly kind, and even the worst of students couldn't bring themselves to fully hate her."

Gripping the front of his robes, Harry couldn't help but sniffle. It was nice to finally know more about his mother, but he could also hear, no, feel how hurt Snape was as he re-called his memory of her.

"Was she also Slytherin?" Harry wondered aloud, trying to suck it up as best as possible, his tone light.

The Professor couldn't help a small chuckle and a faint smile, it surprised Harry slightly "Gods no, she was Gryiffindor to the core. Do you understand what a Muggle-born is, Potter?" The man turned to address the young wizard, who shook his head side to side.

Snape let out a small 'hum,' seemingly displeased with the lack of knowledge. "A Muggle-born is a Wizard or Witch born to parents who don't possess magic." The Professor explained, resuming his writing in the process. "With such heritage, there's little to no possibility she could be sorted to Slytherin, as it's a house traditionally filled with Pure-bloods and some Half-bloods."

"I think I can at least figure out what a Pure-blood and a Half-blood is now." Harry murmured, noticing the small nod that Snape gave.

"Considering you were unaware of what a Muggle-born was until now, let me explain one more thing to you, Mr. Potter." The Professor straightened up as he addressed Harry, turning his full attention to the boy. "Never use the term 'Mudblood' to address a Muggle-born, it's demeaning. Hurtful. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded "Yes Professor."

Seeming pleased with Harry's answer, Snape resumed his writing, seeming to dismiss the spectacle'd red head. As Harry rose and began to leave, he couldn't help but ask one more question.

"Professor, are there any..." he began to ask, voice small. "Do I have any other living relatives... besides the Dursleys?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, gently prodding near the scar on his forehead.

It was difficult to tell what Snape was thinking in the exact moment, his face fairly neutral, but there was just something in his eyes Harry couldn't identify, this only caused him to shuffle uncomfortably once more.

"Sorry, forget I asked. Goodnight Professor." With that, Harry took his leave. He hoped he could find his way back to the Slytherin common room, or at least find someone who could help him. Before he had completely left the Great Hall, he couldn't help to glance back. Harry assumed to find the Professor focusing once more on his work, but found his eyes trained on him.

Harry walked away quickly.

 

It had taken a bit longer then Harry liked to get back to the dorms, while he did manage to track down a ghost, he was fairly unsettled by them.

A chained man covered in silver bloodstains, Harry recognized the description as the 'Bloody Baron,' a ghost belonging to Slytherin. With a bit of difficulty, and little to no reaction to Harry's questions, he found himself lead back to his house, incredibly tired after the interaction. He had no doubt he'd see the ghost in his nightmares, thanks to his appearance, but he was still thankful, offering the Baron a bow before making his way inside.

There wasn't many students in the common room when Harry arrived, most seemed to have gone to bed already. He decided he would do the same, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Potter." Malfoy called. When Harry turned to address the blonde, he found him right behind him, eyebrows furrowed, but the thing that concerned Harry the most was his eyes seemed slightly puffy.

"Where were you at dinner? I couldn't find you." The blonde seemed to glare, but Harry noted he seemed more sad then mad.

"I arrived early for dinner with Hagrid," Draco seemed to flinch at the mention of the half-giant, "So I got caught up with some friends." Harry finished, twirling a strand of red hair with his fingers as he decided to seat himself to the steps to his dorm, causing Draco to do the same.

"Friends? I looked up and down the Slytherin table though, it's easy to spot your red hair from a mile away, yet there was no sight of you." The blonde threw up his hands, slightly heated as he spoke.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what got into the other, but he decided he would explain. "That's because I wasn't seated at Slytherin's table," Harry began, causing Malfoy to give him an incredibly confused face, "I sat at Gryffindor's after I learned I could."

This seemed to distraught Malfoy, and Harry then began to recall his earlier conversation with Hermione and Ron. He frowned, realizing now how upset the other would be.

"Gryffindor?! Are you mad Potter?!" The tone in Draco's voice caused Harry to wince. "How could you stand to sit with such filth?!"

Harry frowned, and that very reaction seemed to shut the blonde up.

"...Is that really how you feel, Draco?" the spectacle'd red head couldn't help but focus his attention to his lap, unable to look at the other. "I don't understand what's so wrong with it. They're incredibly kind, they help me when I need help, and they're wonderful company." Harry softly rubbed at his scar, still not looking at the other.

Malfoy stayed quite for a moment, he hoped he understood. "Obviously they're just interacting with you for their own self-gain! You're naive Potter, knowing as little as you do, they must be taking advantage of it!" The blonde barked, head raised high, seemingly so sure of himself. "Why else would they want to be friends with you?"

The other was startled as Harry stood up suddenly "They were willing to be my friend BEFORE they were even aware of who I was!" Harry shot a a glare to the other, a small sob escaping him "Unlike a certain someone I know..." and with that, Harry took off, tears stinging his face as he bolted up to his room.

Upon slamming the door to his room, he heard Hedwig flutter frantically in her cage, most likely spooked by Harry's brash entrance. Quickly making his way over, her mumbled small apologies to her, broken sobs escaping him.

Harry felt like punching himself in the face as he quickly released Hedwig from her cage, realizing he forgot to ask Snape about letting her loose. Great work Potter, what else can go wrong?

Curling up on the windowsill, Harry hid his face into his palm, shaking. 'Why else would they want to be friends with you?' He ran that phrase through his head a few times, until Hedwig perching on his shoulder and nipping at strands of his hair pulled him out of it. 

"Thanks Hedwig..." he mumbled through his hands, reaching up to offer her some forehead scritches, which she accepted gratefully.

Harry stayed with Hedwig like that for a while. He had calmed down, but that didn't change the fact he felt hurt. Taking a deep breath, he began to wipe his cheeks gently with the sleeve of his robe.

Feeling exhausted, Harry decided it was best to head to bed if he had any hopes of getting up early. He'd most likely be on his own tomorrow, so he'd need the time to find his way.

It's funny how just a few words could hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ! I worked a bit slower this time around, so there shouldn't be as many mistakes. A great big thank you to everyone who's been keeping updated with this story so far, commented, and given me ideas/prompts ! This weekend I plan to go back and fix up my grammar/spelling mistakes from the previous chapters as well (Sorry about them.)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated/welcome, as well as any ideas you may have for me to incorporate to this fic! You can also drop ideas for this fic or a one-shot off at my Tumblr - https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing in other's perspectives, so please let me know how you'd feel about that! I may do it in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you again for your time, see you next chapter!


	5. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (و•̀ㅂ•́)و Still putting corrections in place but I have another chapter done ahead of time for tomorrow at least. Thank you for all of the support so far!

Harry woke to Hedwig gently hooting into his ear, coaxing him from his slumber. Letting out a sigh, he sat up, causing her to flutter to the edge of his bed due to the shift in her terrain.

Begrudgingly, the young wizard pulled himself from the warm comfort of his bed. If he could, he'd stay in bed all day, make an excuse that he wasn't feeling well, but Harry had no doubt in his mind that wouldn't work here, unlike on the Dursleys. Then again, they were fine with any excuse to leave him home, locked up in his small cupboard of a room.

He shook his head and made his way to the wardrobe provided in his room. Harry decided it was best to hurry if he was to make it to breakfast.

Once dressed, he took Hedwig into consideration, finding her perched in the windowsill. Before he left, he decided to pull the curtains back, giving her a better view, and made sure she had enough food and water.

Harry couldn't help but glance back before he left, Hedwig seemed to have no qualms with her situation, so neither did he.

 

Thankfully, the spectacle'd red head managed to follow a group of Slytherins to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry stopped in place as he caught sight of Malfoy, the other sitting silently and alone, picking at his breakfast. The blonde looked pitiful, it seemed as though he got hardly any sleep last night, if any at all.

Harry swallowed, he didn't feel like making contact with the other after last night, but the way Malfoy seemed as torn up as he was gave him hope. 

Hesitant, the spectacle'd red head took a seat beside Malfoy, purposefully bumping shoulders with the other. The blonde looked up, and upon registering Harry, his face contorted into a grimace, it looked as if he had just been punched in the gut.

They sat in silence as Harry set his own plate, the spectale'd red head deciding he'd wait until Malfoy addressed him first.

There was silence for a long time between the two, Harry peacefully enjoying his meal despite the worry he was filled with. He could tell the other wanted to speak up, catching glimpses of the blonde turn to him, as if to speak, but keeping his mouth shut.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know..." Malfoy finally spoke up, his voice barely audible. Harry sparred him a glance, adjusting his glasses but keeping his silence.

The other turned away his gaze, tapping a finger against the table, probably thinking of his next words. "I-I mean..." Harry sighed as he watched the blonde cup his face in his hands, stuck.

"Despite if you meant it a certain way or not Draco, it still hurt..." The spectacle'd red head brushed a few strands of loose hair behind his ear. "Does it really matter who I choose to be friends with? Despite their... blood and what not, they're still good to me." Harry lightly tapped the handle of his fork against the table. 

Malfoy seemed to mull this over a bit, his hands balling up into fists. Harry nudged him with an elbow.

"I mean, I appreciate your friendship for how you treat me, the way you've helped me, not your blood..." He murmured, "I'm not sure if it's the same for you, but... If I have to choose between them and you, just because of all this... blood and house and what not nonsense" Harry sighed "I'd choose them, because they wouldn't have me make such choices, they'd be happy for me breaking out of my comfort and making friends in general."

Suspecting no reply, he decided to stand, their classes for the day were going to be starting soon, but before he could leave, a tight grip on his robe's sleeve stopped Harry in his tracks.

He couldn't ignore the sniffles that came from Malfoy, the other obviously trying to keep his composure. Bringing himself to stand as well, the blonde stood in front of Harry with puffy eyes and red cheeks, swallowing hard before he spoke.

"I'm sorry..." Malfoy kept his gaze to the floor between them, hand still on Harry's sleeve. Harry pulled him into a hug and papped his back gently.

"I forgive you Draco." They pulled from the hug and Harry took to adjusting the front of the other's robes and wiping his face with his sleeve, something he picked up from Hagrid that made him feel a lot better when on the receiving end.

"We should hurry, we don't want to be late to class" Harry offered a smile.

Draco returned the smile, well more so of a grin, and nodded, quickly managing to compose himself and slicking back his hair, head raised high. It was almost like he wasn't on the verge of a very ugly sob moments ago, but Harry appreciated the moment of vulnerability.

 

For the rest of the evening, things had been peaceful between the duo, Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco seemed a lot more calm, and would often be the one to start conversations now. They almost got in trouble in McGonagall's classroom for whispering back and forth, rather then paying attention.

It was nice really, he felt as though he not only had his friend back, but that Draco was doing his best to be more open to Harry's feelings. Snape's potions had been particularly hard to focus due to the chattering mood the duo was in, but they managed to get by, be it with a few glares here and there from the teacher.

Luckily no points were deducted, as they weren't exactly caught in the act, but they decided it would be best to get the giggles out between classes, maybe even walk slower.

"Draco, have you ever played hopscotch?" Harry inquired as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, (potions ended early due to a little mis-hap) the other only seemed to give a quizzical look, so he took it as a no. "Have you at least heard of it?"

The blonde sat there for a moment eyebrows knitted together, perhaps recalling any memories of it, but came out empty-handed. "No, I don't think I have." Malfoy let out a defeated sigh.

"It's pretty simply," Harry began, "It's a game you can play alone or with others, you just need somewhere you can write on the ground and a pebble."

It was impossible to miss the flabbergasted expression on Draco's face as he explained. "What can you do with just that?"

"It's hard to explain more without showing..." Harry brushed his bangs with his fingers, "You basically design a patterned path, throw the stone, and leap to it on one leg, pick it up, repeat, until you make it to the end." Harry offered an awkward smile. "It may not sound that interesting but-"

"I'll at least see what it is for myself then, you can show me after flying class." Malfoy interrupted, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes as they walked. Harry smiled, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Draco," Harry swallowed, "Would it be okay if I- invite some friends to play it with us?" The blonde gave him an odd look. "It's just, I asked them yesterday if they wanted to hang out today, but I also want to show you hopscotch... so I thought I could..." the spectacle'd red head brushed his knuckles gently against his scar. "Hit two birds with one stone, I think is the expression?"

The other stayed quite for a moment, and Harry started to feel tense, 'a bad idea to ask' he thought, but he was pleasantly surprised instead.

"That's alright with me, just..." Draco hesitated for a moment, eyeing the ground. "Tell me if I get out of line..." he muttered.

Harry chuckled and bumped shoulders with him as they entered the hall. "Would it be too much to ask to sit at Gryffindor's table too?" Harry joked.

"Now THAT is the worst idea I've ever heard. Should we take over the Headmaster's podium while we're at it?" Malfoy mused, an 'as if' look on is face, but the small pause he gave as he eyed the Gryffindor's table stopped Harry in his tracks.

"...Would you like to?" Harry quietly asked, and the two shared a look. Malfoy seemed uncertain, afraid even. As a way of encouragement, Harry locked arms with Draco, gesturing to the table with his head.

The blonde swallowed, but he took the lead as they wandered over, Harry's support seeming to give him strength, but he could tell just how intimidated the other was. "If my father hears of this..." Draco shuddered, and Harry offered a gentle smile.

"If he has an issue with you deciding to sit wherever you want, then I feel sorry for your butt." Harry snickered at the look Malfoy gave, something between puzzled and amused, but the other sighed and gave a nod.

Spotting a familiar group of red heads in the distance, Harry couldn't help but instinctively take the lead, feeling Malfoy almost trip over his own feet due to how quick he went. He whispered a small sorry as he slowed down and Draco merely huffed in response, but the look he gave told Harry he was forgiven.

They came to a halt in front of the group, George obviously noticing, but his twin and Ron seemed to be too distracted. Harry thought his arm was about to be broken as Draco began to practically crush Harry's arm with his own as he recognized the trio of Weasleys in front of him.

Harry cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other two. At that moment he could of sworn Malfoy was holding his breath, the blonde's face looking akin to a tomato. With an awkward smile, he glanced back to the ever-quiet Weasleys, almost apologetic as he noticed the distressed look Ron had.

"Ron, Fred, George," the young wizard inquired each of his fellow red heads with a nod. "This is Draco, my good friend from Slytherin." Harry motioned to his companion with his free arm, taking in the other's expression once more. Was he sweating? Oh dear. "Would you mind if we sit with you for lunch?" Harry tried, grimacing lightly.

Wordlessly, the Weasley trio shared some looks among themselves, a bit of hesitance. George was the first to answer, a polite smile on his face. "Go right ahead, it's always nice to have company." Harry mouthed a small thank you to George as he made his way beside Ron, deciding it better to keep Draco out of direct contact with him.

Once seated, things didn't feel as tense, as the hardest steps were over. Harry looked to Malfoy as he properly seated himself directly beside Harry, looking almost as pale as a sheet. In an attempt to lighten the situation, Harry reached into his bag and took out some parchment, passing a few pieces among the group. Everyone seemed to share the same confused expression, so Harry began to fold up one of his own pieces in silence, feeling their eyes on him.

With a little bit of difficulty, patience, and determination, Harry held up a small origami broom in the palm of his hands. Enthusiastically the twins began to fold away, and soon after Ron, each seeming to be inspired by Harry's 'suggestion.' Upon bringing his attention to Draco however, he noticed the blonde eyeing Harry's paper broom with wonder, but also seemed frustrated by the way he knit his brows together.

"Do you want me to show you how?" The spectacle'd red head smiled as he turned to the other, who only gave a curt nod. Harry turned towards Malfoy as he began to slowly fold, step by step, the blonde following along. 

They continued like so until lunch was served, the table between them being filled with all sorts of neat origami creations, as well as several deformed experiments, courtesy of the Weasley twins. There were also a few offered from nearby students, inspired to also make their own after spotting what the group was doing.

The expression on Hermione's face as she seated herself with the group was priceless, having to carefully move a few out of her designated spot just to make her plate. Other students that found themselves seated nearby struggled with the same issues as Hermione had, but no one really minded, it made the table lively in Harry's opinion. Then again, it was amusing to see someone desperately search for a spot to put the origami as the table became more crowded overtime.

Harry reminded himself to do something similar for dinner, perhaps get it started across all of the tables. The thought made Harry giggle as he imagined how the teachers would react, hundreds of origami contraptions decorating every table. Maybe they would join in.

Deciding it was too good to pass up, he grabbed the attention of the group as he explained his grand scheme. Tonight would be a battlefield of paper.

 

After cleaning any evidence from lunch, which persisted mostly of everyone just shoving origami into their bags, Harry and Draco made their way to flying class, accompanied by Hermione and Ron since they all departed from lunch together.

The walk to class was calm, but Harry could tell once again Draco was tense, this persisted until they split from Hermione and Ron, separated by Madam Hooch, who was grouping everyone up by house for flying practice.

Harry couldn't help but feel lost as the rest of his class excitedly chattered about 'quit itch?' He wasn't sure what it was, but the he was sure his blonde companion was aware of that when he suddenly began to explain it to him.

Nerves on end, Harry wondered why day two of flying, right after Neville Longbottom was injured in practice, why Madam Hooch thought it was a good time to teach Quidditch. Harry clutched his broom tight, he couldn't help but grimace, worried of how many students could walk away with injuries after today, including himself.

The excitement from the other students pulled Harry from his thoughts, seeing everyone excitedly grouped up to watch as the Teacher pulled out a large bound case.

"Now before we begin this lesson, let it be known no one will actually be playing quidditch today." Madam Hooch announced loudly, a slight glare present as students voiced their disappointment.

She cleared her throat, causing everyone to quiet up. "This will merely be an explanation, but later in the year we will have practice matches, to prepare those of you interested so you can sign up by your second year. Now, for the rest of the year, there will be quizzes at the start of every lesson." Disappointment was once again starting to be voiced, protests even, until Madam Hooch pulled a look that shut everyone right up. She arched an eyebrow as she scanned each group, almost as if she was daring someone to challenge her.

Seemingly satisfied when no one said a word, she continued. "I'm sure many of you are already aware of how the game works, but I doubt you know all of the rules. Today's lesson will revolve around the basics. If you're able, I'd suggest taking notes."

The rest of the class was just verbal explanations from there on, the last few moments at least dedicated to actually trying to fly, not just hover barely a head off the ground. Harry was a natural, and this seemed to please Madam Hooch greatly, he just couldn't help but feel a bit on the spot when praised, feeling the lingering gaze of his other classmates. It was almost like holes were being bore in his back. He did his best to shrug it off.

Harry was relieved once class was dismissed, if not simply because of the reactions he was getting. He regarded Draco with a smile as he made his way over.

"Hopscotch?" The blonde asked, head held high, but a look of wonder was in his eyes. Harry gave him a nod.

"Let's grab Ron and Hermione and find somewhere we can draw on the ground." The spectacle'd red head couldn't help but notice the slight distaste on the other's face, but he quickly replaced it with a faint smile, even if his eyes didn't completely portray it. At least he was trying.

It wasn't hard to track the duo down, both waiting at the exit to the courtyard for them.

"Do you guys mind hopscotch? I told Draco I'd teach him..." Harry wondered for a moment if they knew it either, but the excited look Hermione gave told him otherwise. Ron on the other hand seemed just as puzzled as Draco was when he first asked.

"I haven't played hopscotch in ages!" Hermione chimed, and Harry couldn't help but share her enthusiasm.

They made their way to the nearest patch of soft ground that seemed worth, which was a bit down the path from Hogwarts. Ron and Draco stood aside as Harry and Hermione set everything up. It took them a moment to find an adequate stick to draw up their hopscotch path, deciding to do fourteen squares, with only one double square in the middle of it.

Harry couldn't help but glance back occasionally at Ron and Draco, making sure the two of them wouldn't get into it while he helped Hermione set up, relieved when all they had left to do was find a good stone.

Stepping back from their handy work, Harry and Hermione shared a smile and high-fived. When they turned back, he noticed the other two looked even more confused then before as they eyed their Hopscotch course.

"Hermione and I can go first, give you both an idea on how it works." Harry informed, glancing to Hermione with a nod as she handed him a pebble.

It took a few tries before they truly understood the game, but once the rules were explained and enough demonstrations were given, they began to enjoy themselves. Ron and Draco were a bit more competitive with one another, making small remarks back and forth, but Harry thought some friendly competition was better then straight up bickering, or worse. The group continued to play throughout the day, until they were interrupted that is, Hagrid having spotted them on the way to his hut.

"What's this all about?" The half-giant gestured to the ground, it was difficult for Harry not to notice as everyone took a few steps back, startled by the mountain of a man.

"We're playing Hopscotch." The spectacle'd red head enthusiastically replied, Hagrid seemed to merely nod as if he understood perfectly, but the slight confusion on his face didn't go unnoticed. Harry decided he'd try to explain later to the half-giant as well.

After a moment of silence, Hagrid spoke up. "Well it's getting cold out here, you four should make your way back into the Castle. Not only that, but it's getting late." The half-giant gestured up the path back to Hogwarts.

Deciding they'd rather not get sick or in trouble by a teacher, the group gave hesitant nods to one another. As they made their way back up the path, Harry couldn't help but stop and call attention back to Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Before we go!" THarry lit up as he walked back to the half-giant, hand fumbling around in his pockets. "It' might be a little crumpled up now..." Harry sighed as he gave Hagrid a small paper bird. "Keep an eye out for these at dinner!"

Despite the obvious confusion the half-giant had, Harry merely giggled and ran back to his friends without explanation, the group of young wizards practically hysteric after the origami contraption was revealed.

Hagrid gave a smile at the bird in his hand, inspecting it. It was cute, but he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend inspired me to revisit a thought on Pure-bloods and Muggle games, such a hopscotch, so I did. I also had a recommendation for origami, which I wasn't sure how to go about it at first, but after a bit of brainstorming I had an idea. Now if it's a good or bad one is the question, but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much again for the support so far ! I appreciate every bit of feedback, (be it just pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes) and I do take suggestions/ideas into account when I write, so don't be afraid to leave me some !  
> You can also ask me questions/leave me prompts on my Tumblr (Anon enabled) > https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/ !


	6. Origami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (و•̀ㅂ•́)و

It was almost time. Fred and George had managed to get their hands on a boat load of paper. According to the Weasley twins, they had already passed a bunch of it out to their friends across tables and informed them of the plan. Harry couldn't help the stupid grin on his face.

They had time to prepare before the teachers arrived, so that's exactly what they did. The general idea was to make sure there was a group at each end as well as the middle of a house table working on Origami and passing paper down. Hopefully Fred and George's designated friends would come through, as it would be suspicious for them to table hop to check once dinner began.

Harry and Draco shared mischievous smiles as they made their way to their house table, deciding it best to reinforce Slytherin while the Weasleys and Hermione held down Gryffindor. It took a bit of convincing to get anyone from Slytherin to participate, but the idea eventually began to appeal since it was fairly harmless. It was just paper after all.

During the set-up, Draco and Harry met a pair of first-years from their table that seemed especially eager to help, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry made sure to elbow Malfoy when the blonde was a bit rude to them from the start, his only excuse for such treatment was that they were morons, but he seemed to change his tune when Harry gave the other a disapproving look.

The other end of the table was a bit harder for them to convince, the group mainly consisting of fourth and fifth years, but after a bit of begging from the determined first years, they gave in. Now if they would actually partake was the question, they only hoped they'd come through as they left paper for them. The duo quickly made their way towards the middle of the table, seating themselves before they lost their spots.

Their attention was grabbed by George as he wandered up behind the duo with a tap, leaning over so only they could really hear him. "We're all set up at Gryffindor, I think most of our table is in on it already, apparently some of the students from lunch are now packing extra paper." The Weasley snickered.

Deeming he had said enough, George quickly made his way back to his own table. It was hard to not miss the curious looks from fellow Slytherin students seated nearby, probably intrigued to see Draco and Harry interacting with a someone from Gryffindor. It seemed even the stereotypes regarding Slytherins were believed by those in the House as well.

While they waited for dinner to commence, Harry and Draco started to discuss their plan of attack, deciding ahead of time what sorts of creations they would make. In the end they decided they'd make little origami brooms, cats, toads, owls, and later see if they could fashion some after the sorting hat. 

The time of attack was almost upon them, students began to fill the tables, the Great Hall filled with chatter and laughter. When the teachers arrived, it wasn't hard to miss that it got slightly quiet, this seemed to leave them curious as they made their way to the back of the Great Hall to their own seats. When Hagrid made his way down the hall, he directed his attention towards Harry, an eyebrow quirked, the half-giant was probably aware they were up to something already, but he did nothing to confront them. Harry was thankful for that.

Headmaster Dumbledore brought everyone's attention as he announced dinner was served, food flourishing on every table, which Harry still couldn't get over. The Slytherin duo shared a look of knowing as they quietly put a bit of food on their plates, but they weren't too focused on eating.

It was time to strike.

They reached into their bags and pulled paper out, moving their plates out of the way, getting curious looks from their table mates. Wordlessly, Draco began to quickly fold and Harry made work of passing paper to the nearest people, gesturing to keep some and pass the rest down. The spectacle'd red head couldn't help but be impressed as his blonde companion finished his first broom in a matter of moments, placing it in the nearest empty space as he went straight to another. A sound of realization escaped a nearby first-year, and the rustling of paper alerted Harry people were starting to get the idea.

Once done passing down paper, Harry got to work on making a paper toad, hands slightly shaky from excitement. He wondered how the other tables were doing.

 

[ Weasley point of view ]

It didn't take long for Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione to get Gryffindor going, it was like a factory with how quickly origami creations were being pumped out. Fred and George couldn't help but snicker every time they finished some sort of new monstrosity, willing to be experimental with theirs rather then make something simple like a crane or what not. They gleefully held up each finished creation to one another before setting them around the table.

Ron worked a bit slower, able to make a variety of things with his own paper, but would often inquire Hermione about what she was making, and copy her ideas. She didn't seem to mind, the young witch worked fast, but she was also pausing to actually enjoy her dinner between each finished product. 

Withing a matter of minutes, it wasn't hard to notice Gryffindor was running out of room, and fast. Slowing their own tables production, the group couldn't help but stop and glance around at other tables, stealing glimpses of origami among them, but not quite as bad yet. At least they were participating.

Curiously, they decided to turn their attention towards the teachers, most hadn't noticed yet, but everyone quickly ducked their heads and turned around when Professor Snape of all people looked right at them. Ruh-roh. Hopefully he wouldn't link them to the crime. Bravely, Fred and George snuck another look at the teachers, the twins being a bit more casual about it, and found Snape was instead directing his attention elsewhere, scanning all of the tables it seemed. The potions teacher seemed intrigued, but there was definitely a scowl present on his face, especially when his gaze was turned towards his own table.

It was hard to see Slytherin from where they were seated, the view blocked by the tables between them, bustling with student activity. They could only hope their table was as filled as theirs by now, feeling hopeful in Harry and Draco's determination of paper folding.

"Where do you think people will start placing origami when they run out of space?" Ron questioned as he looked around once more, origami being stacked upon one another as they were completed, some even toppling into the plates of food. The group shared a fit of giggles as they saw someone had made a paper ducky and placed it to float in a gravy dish.

"It seems people have already decided the next best place is the food." Fred spoke up, earning a nod from George in agreement.

Hermione took a sip of tea and gently nodded, also in agreement. "The floor is also the next potential bet." She giggled as she eyed the floor, bringing the Weasley's attention to it. Hermione was right, the floor around Gryffindor's table was already beginning to build up with origami.

The group shared a fit of laughs as it seemed some students were beginning to use their newly learned levitation spells on avian inspired origami, as well as a few not-so-avian ones. 

Fred and George enthusiastically pointed at one in particular, "Now whoever made that golden snitch is awesome!" Fred beamed.

 

[ Hagrid point of view. ]

The Great Hall was especially vibrant tonight, it was hard for Hagrid not to notice, his place amongst the teachers and his height giving him a good view of the entire hall. It was just a bit difficult to see those in the very back, even for him. He understood now why Harry had given him a paper bird now, and was almost certain it was his group that started this trend.

Carefully, Hagrid reached into his pocket and placed the bird to peacefully sit beside his meal, trying his best to straighten out the crumpled bits. Once satisfied, he gave a big beardy smile, only faltering slightly as he caught Snape's gaze. The Head of Slytherin gave the half-giant a look, but said nothing, but he could tell he was eyeing the bird curiously. Without thinking too much about it, Hagrid scavenged through his own bag and retrieved paper, deciding if he had the Professor's attention, he'd make the most it.

When the half-giant began to make his own paper creations, Snape seemed to scoff at the display, which merely had Hagrid chuckling. He couldn't help but stiffen when he glanced and saw Dumbledore's attention on him, but the Headmaster only smiled and raised his goblet to him. The confirmation warmed Hagrid's heart, at least the Headmaster was also amused by such an event. After all, the fact that it was being done by all tables showed there was some sort of communication between the Houses. It was surprising that Slytherin was especially invested, their table almost as filled as Gryffindor's at this point, he noted.

The chuckle from McGonagall brought his attention back to the Great Hall, the sight of all sorts of paper creations floating bringing a smile to his lips once more. Seeing McGonagall was also as amused, he decided to take a chance and pass her a piece of paper, which she took without hesitance. Hagrid hoped the students noticed that teachers were joining in on the fun.

Hagrid was almost certain that students would be tasked with cleaning up all of the paper before they were allowed to leave though. Knowing Dumbledore, most likely without the assistance of magic.

 

As dinner came to a close, the announcement that students were to pick up their mess sent a ripple of disappointed 'aws' through the hall, but it was a small price to pay.

Harry and Draco spoke animatedly as they picked up, their was a look of pride on their faces as they took in the sight of everyone's table, filled to the brim with paper contraptions. It took quite a bit of time before everything was properly cleaned up, and Harry felt unable to toss some away, deciding to pocket a few of the best origami he had made.

As students finally flooded out of the hall to get rest, Harry split from Malfoy, telling the other he'd catch up. He made his way to the back of the hall towards the teachers, visiting Hagrid with a big grin as he spotted the paper contraptions among the table, including the bird he had earlier passed him.

"I knew you were up to something." Hagrid offered Harry a smile, gently patting the top some of his origami, as if they were alive. "It was nice to see all of the houses come together, even for something so small as folding paper." The half-giant regarded fondly. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to this year Harry."

Harry's eyes crinkled as he couldn't help but giggle, obviously pleased with himself. "I'm glad you at least enjoyed yourself too Hagrid! Think I could drop by tomorrow?" The spectacle'd red head eyed the half-giant with a hopeful look that he found hard to deny, and simply nodded. This caused Harry to beam, offering a hug to Hagrid from over the table.

Before Harry returned to his dorm, he quickly wandered over to Snape's desk and dug into his robes. The Professor watched him, slightly intrigued, but he cleared his throat and addressed Harry in a fairly cold tone. "And what is it you need now, Mr. Potter?"

Wordlessly, the young wizard placed an origami snake in front of him and offered a small smile, taking off before Snape could react.

It warmed Harry's heart to find Draco waiting outside the hall for him, similarly to when he waits outside of classes for Harry to finish. He made his way to his friend's side, the two bumping shoulders as they made their way back to the dorm for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoyed it either way ♥ I had quite a bit of fun writing it, and tried out switching perspectives for once, hopefully it's alright!
> 
> Thank you for every bit of support !!
> 
> I appreciate every bit of feedback, (be it just pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes) and I do take suggestions/ideas into account when I write, so don't be afraid to leave me some !  
> You can also ask me questions/leave me prompts on my Tumblr (Anon enabled) > https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/ !


	7. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (و•̀ㅂ•́)و This chapter is a little longer, I hope you enjoy ! Remember that I'm accepting ideas/suggestions as I write, so don't be afraid to leave me some twists to include !

It didn't take long for Harry to adjust to his life at Hogwarts, and though it took a while, he eventually began to remember where things were after walking to and from them everyday.

Harry and Draco would hang out most days, while others he would hang out with Ron and Hermione, often accompanied by the blonde when he did. It took a while for the young Malfoy and Weasley to get along, actually, Harry wouldn't even call it 'getting along,' but more of putting up with each other for his sake.

At lunch, Harry tended to favor Gryffindor's table when Hermione would teach him how to write better, if only for the sake of avoiding glares from his Slytherin housemates. One thing that pleased the spectacle'd red head greatly was the decent improvement of his writing, giving him a sense of pride when he turned in anything written, especially to Professor McGonagall, who was witnessing him improve first hand.

Lunch and Dinner were especially nice when he visited Gryffindor, as it tended to be the only time he could interact with the Weasley twins, who were above him in grade. Fred was always causing trouble, pulling all sorts of pranks that Harry sometimes got caught in, either as the receiving or participating party. George would play along and follow his brother, but he was nice to converse with, or ask questions if Harry was struggling with some of his school material.

Things were nice. Though it took a while to convince his friends to properly meet Hagrid. Luckily Ron and Draco warmed up to the half-giant around the third visit, but it took one long conversation filled with questions from Hermione before she deemed to love the half-giant. The four would easily become engrossed in his stories, often needing him to escort them back to Hogwarts, lest they get in trouble for being out late. Neither they or Hagrid minded this though, but the half-giant had to assure fellow teachers upon late arrivals they were perfectly safe with him.

And just like that, Harry had fallen into a routine. Class, to lunch, to flying class, to free periods that would often be filled with hanging out with friends or helping Hagrid, dinner, Hedwig time, sleep. It was simple when summed up, but each day was so different from the last, it brought a smile to the young wizard's face every time he re-called them.

It wasn't until rumor of a new teacher attending Hogwarts was when things started to change. Previously, Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't a subject he was attending in his routine, same for other students of different years in fact, as they had no Professor available to partake in such lessons. Harry, as well as his fellow first years were nervous, a special dinner being held to welcome the new Defense Teacher.

Students were especially loud, speculations and wonder on who the new teacher would be. One of the most popular questions Harry noted was if Snape had finally gotten the position, the Professor apparently being after the job for years. Snape was attentive and strict, good with potions, so it was hard for Harry to imagine him teaching something else instead, especially when he had become accustomed to him as the Potions Professor.

Harry felt restless as he sat next to Draco, taking in the sight of gossiping students to distract his own overactive mind. Within the few weeks he had been attending Hogwarts, Harry had only heard a few things regarding Defense Against the Dark Arts. He just hoped this new teacher was at least nice.

The bustling hall only quieted when Dumbledore called attention from his podium. Harry and Draco exchanged looks before they focused on the Headmaster's speech.

Dumbedore invited a an who had quietly been tucked to the side of the Hall, out of student's view. As he made his way beside the Headmaster, he was introduced as Quirinus Quirrel, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man seemed incredibly timid, jittery- shy. Harry could think of a thousand words to describe the man on the spot, but he found himself soon drawing a blank as he watched him. Something nagged him in the back of his mind, like something was wrong, but he just couldn't place it.

Feeling progressively off, Harry found himself curling up on himself at the table, gaining Draco's attention, but the blonde said nothing, only looking at him with concern. Before long, Professor Quirrel was guided to his seat among the teachers, and dinner was presented, students picking up conversation once more.

Harry wasn't hungry.

 

Dinner flew by before he knew it, but even as Draco went to stand, Harry just didn't seem to have the energy to get up. Instead, he curled up further on himself, not having moved from the position since the start of dinner. The blonde's worry only grew as he sat back down by Harry, a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't meet his gaze.

"Do you not feel well Harry...?" Draco inquired, voice soft, even for him. Harry could only shake his head, and the other sighed. "I can flag down Madam Pomfrey for you, stay here."

Harry rested his head against the table as he waited, taking in a deep breath, the hall quiet as most students had left for their dorms now.

"Mr. Potter, if you're tired may I suggest returning to your common room? The Great Hall is not for sleeping." The familiar voice of Professor Snape sounded from behind him, but he didn't even have the energy to regard the teacher, silence reigning for the moment. It was only when a hand forcefully made it's way between Harry's forehead and the table did he manage to sit up a bit straight, squinting at the Professor.

"You don't seem to be running a fever." Snape clicked his tongue in distaste, perhaps thinking Harry was pretending to be sick, or assumed he was just lazy. It was hard to tell with him, but it was easy to tell he was always judging others.

Once the Professor had retreated his hand from his forehead, Harry couldn't help but huff a small reply. "You're going to have to speak up, Potter." Snape warned, adjusting his robes as he sat backwards on the bench.

"Draco... went to find the matron..." Harry tried again, this time his voice just barely above a whisper, but judging by the way Snape nodded, he was sure he was heard this time. The Professor sat in silence, and Harry wondered if he was just there waiting to see if he was telling the truth, or if he was amused with his state.

Clearing his throat, the Professor spoke once more. "Do you at least have an idea of what's wrong?" For a moment, they just sat in silence, Harry unable to muster the strength to speak, but Snape seemed uncharacteristically patient at the moment.

"I just..." The spectacle'd red head gently rubbed at his scar, "I feel... incredibly off suddenly..."

Before Snape could reply, Draco returned with Madam Pomfrey hot on his heels, a look of worry on her face. She turned to regard Snape with a small nod, but the Professor made no indications of leaving as the Matron inspected Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, can you describe how you're feeling to me? You can give me an 'eh' charter if need be." Pomfrey spoke gently as she took a seat on the opposite side of Harry, feeling his forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand while she waited for a reply.

"He said he feels incredibly off." Snape answered for him, earning another nod from the Matron, she turned her attention to the Potions Professor.

"Did he specify what sort of off? Stomach, headache?" She furrowed her brows as she asked, but Snape merely shook his head.

The Matron hummed as she continued to feel for Harry's temperature. "Well you don't feel warm, so it's not a fever..." She assessed with a sigh. Madam Pomfrey raised Harry's chin and inspected his eyes, able to move his head in any direction she needed to view him from with no resistance, his body feeling fairly slack.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, have you been getting enough sleep? A nod will do." Harry nodded slightly, the motion small, but enough for an answer for the Madam who started to become either increasingly irritated, or worried. Harry assumed it may be both, but he wasn't lying, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he had been sleeping and eating regularly.

Standing, the Matron glanced back to Draco who had been eagerly waiting on the side, a worried expression on his face like earlier. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for grabbing me, but I think you should be returning to your dorm." She rose her finger in a hushing manner when the blonde went to speak. "I'll be taking Harry with me to the Hospital Wing, so there's no need to wait up." The Matron patted Draco's head in a dismissive manner, and he merely sulked away, offering one last glance back before he was out of Harry's sight.

Turning around, Madam Pomfrey brought her attention back to a pale looking Harry, directing a look of worry to Snape, still sitting nearby.

"Mr. Potter?" She inquired gently, leaning towards him with a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "Do you think you're well enough to walk? Or would you like assistance? Nod if I you require help."

Harry sat there, quiet as he mulled the question over. Did he want to try and stand up? Even if he made it to his feet, he doubted he'd be able to get much further then a step or two. He finally just nodded weakly.

With a nod of her own, The Matron began to help Harry up. "Severus, thank you for looking after the boy until I arrived, you can rest easy now." Snape said nothing, and Harry was sure he was only there to ensure he wasn't lying.

 

"Matron..." Harry mumbled as he laid on his side, now tucked into a bed in the Hospital Wing.

In an instant she was at his side, a glass of water and some sort of herbal medicine in her hand. "Yes?"

With help, Harry sat up to swallow the offered meds before continuing. "Can... you have someone go to my dorm and check on my owl...?" He mumbled, earning a gentle smile from the Matron, but before she could reply, he added on. "She's loose in my room... so be careful opening the door..." Harry murmured, earning a nod.

"I'll flag down one of Slytherin's Prefects for you and inform them. Now rest, and I will see you in the morning. If you end up needing me at any point, simply call for me, my room is nearby." And like that, she was gone.

Knowing fully well he should be sleeping, Harry found it hard to. He felt oddly cold, and blankets seemed to do absolutely nothing to him, even trying to create friction with his hands didn't improve a thing either. Harry curled up on himself and just hoped whatever this was would pass quickly. At least he wasn't feeling queasy, the last thing he needed was to be throwing up on top of it all.

Hiding his face under the blanket, the young wizard closed his eyes tightly, wishing for sleep to take him quickly.

Harry woke with a start, or at least, he thought he had woken up, but the appearance of the room he was in made him realize he was most likely still asleep. A dream.

Wherever he was, it seemed to either be Hogwarts, though a room he had never seen before. Wandering the room, Harry took in the mostly unfamiliar appearance. It looked to be a bedroom, elegant, decorated in mostly deep blues and hints of what was either a dull gold, or bronze, too dark to tell.

Curious, he decided to make his way over to a wardrobe located in the room, but found he couldn't open, not because it was locked, but because Harry just... couldn't seem to interact with it. Furrowing his brow, he tried to open other things in the room, from a dresser, to a desk, and even the single door located in the room. Feeling increasingly frustrated, he attempted to pick up a small bird figuring from the desk, receiving the same exact results.

What a lousy dream, Harry thought, immediately being startled at rustling behind him. He turned towards the large bed he had 'woke' from, breath catching.

There was someone in the bed, how Harry didn't notice them at first left his mind spinning, easing himself to calm down as he reminded it was a dream. He wandered to the side of the large bed, large, elegant like the rest of the room, similar to something in his own room, but the bed frame was carved completely differently, and the canopy was a dark blue, deep like the night, instead of a deep green. Climbing up onto the bed, Harry decided to inspect the sleeping figure, curiosity getting the best of him.

Professor Quirrel

Harry was in Professor Quirrel's bedroom, and the thought left him suddenly feeling cold. The teacher looked so harmless, his face slightly contorted in a grimace, as if permanently looking scared. He slept on his back, fairly still, breathing even. Despite how peaceful the man seemed, Harry just felt so off-put, left unable to connect the dots on what it was that disturbed him so much about the teacher.

Hesitantly, the young wizard found himself reaching out. Just as he made contact with the Professor's shoulder, Harry found himself jolting out of bed, a silent scream escaping him.

He was back in the Hospital Wing. Instinctively, Harry pressed his hand to his scar, murmuring comforts to himself as he tried to calm his quickly beating heart. He felt as though he would pass back out, But Harry didn't want that, he didn't want to go back to sleep, for fear of waking back in that room again. Curling up on the bed, Harry ran through his mind, attempting to make sense of the dream. Was it a dream? It had to be, what else could it be explained as?

Harry glanced around, it was still dark out, and he found it hard to tell how long he had slept for, no clock in sight. Most likely deliberate. Hesitantly, Harry forced himself to lay back down, rubbing tenderly at his eyes, slightly damp, having shed a few tears with his frightful wakening.

As much as he didn't want to, Harry knew he needed to sleep if he would survive classes tomorrow. Thinking about hanging out with his friends calmed him, but Harry remembered tomorrow was his first Defense class. His blood ran cold and he felt that initial panic build back up, but Harry merely smacked his cheeks a few time, snapping him out of it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled his blankets taught against him, making himself a Potter Burrito in the okayish hospital bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, continuing to breath deeply. In, out, in out. Slowly, but eventually, the young wizard managed to drift back to sleep.

 

A warm hand pressing against his face woke Harry with a slight jolt, and he couldn't miss the startled look on the Matron's face at his sudden reaction. Light was creeping into the room, and Harry couldn't help but squint at the brightness. He took in the blurry sight of the Matron as she grabbed something from the side desk, more medicine. Without fuss, Harry accepted her help to sit up and swallowed the herbal remedy, greedily chugging more water before she took back the cup, not having realized his thirst previously.

Madam Pomfrey offered Harry his glasses, which he carefully accepted and slid on. As the world became clear he couldn't help but offer the Matron a smile, receiving one in return from the hospitable woman.

The bed slightly dipped as she took a seat on the edge of it, inspecting the now bespectacled red head like she did the night before.

"I see the color has returned to your face, but you have bags under your eyes." She stated, a neutral tone. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night, Mr. Potter? I apologize if so, I know the beds here aren't as nice as the dorms."

Harry quickly shook his head, stuttering for a moment, voice hoarse. "N-No Matron, the bed was- is- fine." The young wizard shly rubbed at his scar. "I just felt so awful last night I found it hard to sleep... and when I did manage to doze, I found myself waking again not long after..."

Pomfrey eyed him with slightly furrowed brows "Do you at least feel better now?" Harry nodded, and this brought a smile to the older woman's face. "Well if that's the case, I'll be clearing you. I'd suggest hurrying to your dorm to gather your things for class." The Matron stood, summoning a piece of parchment and quill suddenly. "I'll write you a note for the teachers. Even if you may be a bit late, make sure to grab breakfast, this note will excuse you for being tardy. Mr. Malfoy informed me you didn't eat anything at dinner last night."

At the mention of food, Harry's stomach instinctively blushed, causing the young wizard to blush. Madam Pomfrey simply chuckled, offering the bespectacled red head a pat to his head. "Now hurry along, and return to me if you find yourself feeling ill again."

With a nod, Harry pulled himself from the hospital bed, offering a wave to the Matron as he left. He was fond of the healer, she was incredibly kind, determined to help, and she was like a mother, or at least, felt like what a mother should to Harry. A brief thought of his aunt crossed his mind and Harry cringed, pushing the unwelcome memories away as quickly as they came, focusing instead on making his way back to his dorm.

Luckily, those in their fourth year or higher were up already, classes beginning earlier for them it seemed, so it was easy for Harry to get direction back to the part of Hogwarts he was actually familiar with.

There was no one in the common room when he arrived, everyone most likely at breakfast, so he made it a point to hurry. Perhaps he could catch up if he was quick enough. Draco was most likely worried still, and he would feel bad if he the blonde had tried to wait up for him.

It took Harry a bit longer then expected to make his way to the Great Hall after dressing and gathering his things, Hedwig having an earful for him. The snowy owl obviously upset he didn't show up last night. He offered her pets and apologies until she calmed, though Harry assumed he had a long way to go before he was 'forgiven' for such a crime. Making sure she was set with food and water before he finally left, he found that she was full. Harry couldn't help but vocally thank Madam Pomfrey, as it seemed she successfully located someone to check Hedwig.

Despite making it out the dorm later then he had hoped, Harry found himself arriving to breakfast while some first-years were still present, a good sign he thought. Quickly, he seated himself at his own house table, finding it best as none of his friends were present, and he didn't need any distractions when he was on the verge of being late to class, note or not. He scarfed down his cereal, and couldn't help but notice the look of either disgust or awe from a nearby housemate. It took a lot for Harry not to choke and blush, embarrassed being caught with such terrible manners. But he was running out of time, so he quickly swatted the thought away.

By the time he made it to his first class, with Professor McGonagall, he noticed students were just being seated when he entered the classroom. He sped walk to his seat, visibly startling Draco as he sat down beside him. As the blonde realized it was just his bespectacled red head friend, the tension from his shoulders melted away.

"I was beginning to think you'd be late." Draco muttered, his eyebrows knitted together as his attention seemed to be drawn to Harry's hair. Wordlessly the blond groomed his fingers through quickly, combing out knots, snagging a few that made Harry wince, but he allowed Draco to go through with his mother-hen routine that he'd sparingly show when he deemed Harry looked too sloppy.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall called for the classes attention as she made her way to her desk. Draco quit his antics, and the duo brought their attention to the teacher as their lesson began.

 

Bumping shoulders, Harry and Draco made their way to potions slowly, catching up along the way.

"So you're certain you're feeling better now? You looked like you just had a brush encounter with a Demeantor." The blonde eyed warily.

"A what?" Harry raised an eyebrow, but Draco didn't answer, merely shrugged. "I feel much better, aside from a lack of sleep." Harry twirled red hair between his fingers. "Sorry if I startled you last night, it just happened so suddenly."

The blonde sighed, bumping his shoulder to Harry's. "It's fine, I'm just glad Madam Pomfrey was able to help... My father would often speak badly of her, but as the Matron, there's no one else to turn here." Draco slicked back his hair. "But seeing you back to your normal within a night, I'm starting to doubt his claims." The blonde merely smirked, as if the very idea of his father being wrong pleased him. Harry noticed that a any time the other mentioned his father, it was nothing good. It was enjoyable that the young Malfoy was breaking free of all these ideals his father had brought him up with, it truly warmed Harry's heart.

Upon reaching potions Harry noted Snape had arrived before they had for once, usually bursting in dramatically after everyone was seated, robes billowing behind him menacingly. Harry had seen it so many times now that it wasn't really threatening anymore, merely theatrics the Professor seemed to enjoy, a routine of his own. The bespectacled red head had to hold back a snicker as he imagined Snape in theater, he'd have to share that one with the Weasley twins later.

The duo worked in silence, not even chancing a glance as the Professor seemed in an especially rotten mood that day. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that if someone so much as sneezed he would deduct points. Working diligently, the bespectacled red head found himself falling into the flow of the lesson, engrossed. It was the first time he perfectly brewed a potion on the first try, but he found his resolve strong. He just hoped he could pull through for exam.

Harry waited patiently as the Professor graded everyone's potions, students holding their breaths the second his attention was on them. Despite feeling proud of his work, Harry couldn't help but eye his desk rather then meet the Professor's judging gaze. Snape lingered for a moment.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Not only did you listen without wavering attention, Mr. Potter, but you got your measurements practically perfect." Harry looked up, eyes wide with shock. Despite the award, Snape seemed no more happy the he previously did, looking down his nose at Harry as he continued by, muttering before reaching the next student.

Draco and Harry shared a look, excitement present on their faces, especially considering it was the first time Harry managed to gain points. Despite his excitement, he decided to keep it bottled up for after they were out of class, worried the points could be snatched away as quickly as they were given. As they waited for the rest of the class to be graded, Harry decided to quickly write down some notes before the knowledge left his brain.

As soon as the duo was outside of the class, they let out small cheers, high-fiving, all sorts of little celebrations escaping them as they finally got it out of their system. Receiving both amused and awkward stares from passing by students, they toned down their excitement, both boys slightly embarrassed, but they still smiled.

Absent-mindedly, Harry began to make his way to the Great Hall until Draco grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe, steering him a different direction.

"We have Defense before Lunch now, remember?." The blonde gave Harry an amused look as hey guided him to their next class. "At least it's just three days a week though, I like having a lot of free time after classes."

Harry nodded in agreement, but couldn't help a slight sigh. He had put the class out of his mind most of the day, but now the dread was returning.

A shoulder bump pulled the bespectacled red head from his thoughts, looking up to see his friend giving a look of concern. "I'm sure the class won't be that bad, besides, we're not allowed to duel until at least third year, so most of it will just be studying."

That relieved Harry a bit. "Good... demonstrations in potions and flying already stresses me out."

"Well you're going to hate once charms start up later in the year as well." Harry cringed, but Draco patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, the teacher for charms is incredibly nice from what I've heard, incredibly passionate too. My father hates him." The blonde rolled his eyes with a smile, and he couldn't help but smile as well. From speculation, Draco's father seemed to dislike anyone who was incredibly kind, didn't rule with an iron grip, or wasn't part of a pure-blood lineage or what not.

The elder Malfoy sounded like a twat, but he was glad Draco seemed to love his mother greatly, as little as he mentioned her. Harry would ask more about her if he had a better idea of mothers, but since he didn't, he had no clue of what to ask. He found it better to let the other speak about his family of his own freewill, and despite how much of a terrible person his father sounded like, Harry held his tongue, as it was still his father, and he obviously loved him despite how strict he seemed.

Reaching their next class, Harry couldn't help but stop outside the door, nervous. Without having a chance to protest, he found himself being dragged in by his close friend, the two settling in the back of the class. Harry winced as the Professor made an entrance, but he found himself feeling fine.

It was a curious thing as he listened to the lesson, or half listened, distracted by his initial fears. Quirrel was fairly quiet, but he was smart, taking any questions with ease, and explaining things to their fullest detail. The Professor noticeably flinched anytime someone turned their page a bit loud, or any sudden sound no matter how small sounded in the classroom.

The young wizard found himself tapping his page with his quill as he continued to get lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until the teacher's eyes met Harry's and gave a look of worry did the bespectacled realize he had been glaring, quickly schooling his features and offering a quick apologetic smile. Hopefully he just assumed it to be his thinking face.

And just like that, the class was over without any incident, but Harry found himself lacking on notes. He'd have to compare with the others later, as he'd rather not fail the class. Harry sighed as he collected his items, students leaving to make their way to lunch. Before he could make it out the door though, he found himself being stopped.

"M-Mr. P-Potter..." Quirrel stuttered, beckoning for Harry to come to his desk. He shared a look with Draco, motioning for him to go on, he was sure the blonde would either wait outside the class or save him a spot in the Great Hall.

Hesitating for a moment, Harry made his way up to the Professor, swallowing. "Yes, Professor?"

The Defense Teacher was quiet for a moment, jittery. "I-I noticed you were having a hard time focusing, M-Mr. Potter." Quirrel began, "I-Is there any particular r-reason for that?" The Professor clasped his hands together, seeming to not know what to do with himself.

Harry swallowed, shuffling in place. "I haven't been feeling well lately, actually..." Harry lowered his head, it was a half lie, or more so a half truth. There was no way he'd admit to Quirrel that he made him feel uneasy. "I have a note from Madam Pomfrey, actually, if you need to confirm." The Professor merely held up his hand and shook is head.

"That won't b-be necessary, M-Mr. Potter. I hope you'll be in b-better health soon, and find it easier t-to focus in future classes." Quirrel glanced around the classroom nervously, silent for a moment, but when his eyes fell back on Harry, he gave an awkward look. "T-That will be all, t-thank you."

With a nod, the bespectacled red head made his way out of the classroom. Gently, he brushed his knuckled against his scar, slightly feeling ashamed of his thoughts. He didn't even know the man yet, but he had already judged him so harshly, but after proving to be fairly kind, if not awkward, Harry felt bad. He was only distracted from this feeling with Draco suddenly locked arms with him, leading him forward.

Harry simply offered a puzzled look to the other, who shrugged. "You seem lost today, and I'm hungry." Draco admitted, walking at a brisk pace. It took a moment for Harry to fall in step with him, but once he did his arm was released, leaving him to follow of his own accord, rather then be dragged. "You should head to bed early today Harry, maybe even visit Madam Pomfrey, you're obviously still recovering." The blonde gave him a mildly concerned look as they walked.

"Sorry, I don't think I'll need to see the Matron though, a bit spacey but I think some sweet sleep I'll be fine..." Harry twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. "Besides, the last thing I need is another night in the Hospital Wing, Hedwig was still upset with me this morning even after I apologized."

Draco let out a snicker "Your bird scolds you if you don't come home at night? Sounds like a mother." the blonde was amused, and Harry just rolled his eyes. Before long the duo reunited with the Weasley bunch and Hermione, some sort of argument going on between the group of red heads.

Quietly, as to not interrupt, Harry seated himself besides Hermione, parchment and ink already at the ready for their practice today. Draco took a seat on the other side of Harry, focusing on lunch rather then everyone else, as usual. When the other had learned about his lessons with the brainy witch, he had felt incredibly self-conscious, but the blonde expressed nothing, simply stated the practice was a good idea.

"I'm telling you, the robes Ginny sent me are horrid!" Ron whined, making it hard for Harry to focus. Thoughtfully he decided to hit two birds with one stone, listening to the conversation taking place, but writing it out as it happened.

"She picked them out with you in mind, the least you can do is wear them..." George replied, sounding slightly weary.

"Besides!" Fred interjected, "We want to see you in them!" Ron huffed at this.

This was normal for these three, Ron would have an issue or argument of some sort, George would be the voice of reason, and Fred would just... contribute in different ways, be it good or bad.

"But I don't want to wear them! They look like they belong on a nine-hundred year old granny!" The young Weasley protested, causing the twins to sigh.

"Just wear the robes Ron, your sister deserves to know you at least wore them once. Besides, if you don't, Fred and George can tell on you." Hermione snapped, obviously annoyed with all of the whining, and Ron simply muttered a drug out 'fine' under his breath in reply. Seeming pleased, Hermione brought her attention back to Harry, eyeing his parchment with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting choice Harry, your writing is looking better by the day though, you just need to close the top of your lowercase 'A's better, they look more like 'U's."

Harry nodded, taking note of her advice with a smile, reaching for a bite of sandwich. "Thanks for all of your help so far Hermione, Professor McGonagall seemed pleased when she started noticing improvement." The young witch simply gave a pleased hum, a proud teacher, but she was humble about it. Opposite from Draco, despite the different tune he sings these days, he still tends to gloat when he has the chance.

As lunch came to a close, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione made their way together to flying class from the Great Hall together, chatting animatedly about today's lesson, and debating what to do afterwards. Harry admitted he may hang out in his dorm with Hedwing until dinner, and luckily the Gryffindor duo didn't seem to torn up about it, especially after explaining he hadn't been feeling well lately.

And that's exactly what he did, bidding the group a farewell after Madam Hooch announced the class over. "Say hi to Hagrid for me if you guys go and see him!" Harry shouted as he ran back to the castle, his friends waving back. He hoped Draco would get along with them while he was away, the blonde deciding to stick around as he took off, the last thing he needed was to worry about them fighting without him around.

On the way to his dorm, Harry found himself rounding a corner a bit too quick, running into none other then Professor Snape. He paled.

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry quickly apologized, flinching as Snape turned to regard him, glaring daggers.

"You're luck I don't deduct your points, Mr. Potter." The Professor practically hissed, mood still foul it seemed. Honestly he was surprised Snape hadn't already taken points, it felt as if just being in the man's vision would be enough for him to take them away.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I really am sorry..." Slowly he made his way around the teacher, head low.

"Mr. Potter," Snape called before the bespectacled red head could get away, freezing him in place. Slowly he turned to regard the Professor once more. "I hope you continue to show such promising results throughout the school year. Don't disappoint me." Unsure if that was a compliment or threat, Harry nodded with a faint smile and continued to his room.

The Potions Teacher simply sighed as the young wizard walked out of view, returning to his duties.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed onto his bed when he finally reached his room, Hedwig coming to land beside him, nipping at his ears, demanding attention. Harry gave into her demands easily, offering her scritches and kisses of all sorts until she seemed over it for the moment, fluttering back to the windowsill. He sighed and rolled onto his back, happy to be back into his bed.

Luckily Harry felt much better then the previous night, whatever got into his system having passed as fast as it came, but he couldn't help but remember how cold it had left him. It was like he wasn't entirely there, a terrible feeling. He discarded his glasses to the side and reached for a pillow, squashing his face into it with a heavy sigh.

He wondered if he could get away with skipping dinner, feeling far to tired to get up again, but then again he had a few hours to go. Harry sighed again, and wondered about his encounter in the hall with Snape.

Hagrid had mentioned the man was his Guardian, but Snape didn't seem like he had a care in the world for him, just brief, rare niceties. He wondered if it was truly because of an issue with the Ministry, or the Professor denying to care of Harry at the last second. Even if he was best friends with his mother in youth, he doubted he was the same person she knew, the man she entrusted as his Guardian. Another sigh.

It wouldn't be long until the year was over, and he would have to return to the Dursleys until next year, if they even allowed him to go next year. Before Harry knew it, he was dozing off, one last worry present on his mind before he slipped.

He didn't want to return to his abusive life with the Dursleys, but he knew he'd fall back into his old routines as quickly as he left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be slowing down my update frequency soon, and designate two days a week to update, as my hands are beginning to tire from my constant typing.
> 
> Thank you for the support I've received so far ! I never expected so much love on my first fic, so it warms my heart to see people's reactions. It's been a blast to write this story so far, and I can't wait to delve further into it !
> 
> I appreciate every bit of feedback, (be it just pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes) and I do take suggestions/ideas into account when I write, so don't be afraid to leave me some !  
> You can also ask me questions/leave me prompts on my Tumblr (Anon enabled) > https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/ !


	8. It Grabs Ahold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (و•̀ㅂ•́)و

To say Harry's dreams had been anything but pleasant was just the tip of the iceberg.

He had woke, or at least, he thought he had woke, to find himself once again not in his room. It was cold, and it took a lot from Harry to keep from bursting into tears, a reminder of how he had felt last time this situation occurred creeping back.

Harry found himself in the middle of a vast corridor, tall, narrow, and incredibly dark. The ginger wizard whispered small words of encouragement and comfort to himself as he urged himself down the hall, trying the first door he found. It didn't budge, but he had been able to feel it this time. Rather then a comfort that very fact unsettled Harry.

There was the unbearable need to glance back, to check no one was behind him in the corridor. It was as if someone was breathing down his neck, but every time he dared to look he back found nothing. Another door came into Harry's view and he tried the handle, again it didn't budge.

This process repeated until the bespectacled young man just couldn't find the strength to keep going, a nightmare he was undoubtedly trapped in until he woke. Sleep used to be a happy place for him, left to his own thoughts, able to let the stress of the day melt off. 

But now, Harry was starting to fear sleep. It was only the second time in a row he's had a dream that's left him feeling so helpless and afraid, but it was difficult to shake the fear even after he woke. A simple recap of his first dream, as strange as it had been left the young wizard feeling on the brink of tears. There was something undoubtedly wrong going on with him, even when he did have the occasional nightmare, it was nothing like this. 

No, his nightmares usually involved something so mundane that would upset him, like a zombie apocalypse but the zombies are walking food. Even things he'd usually like would sometimes upset him, like stories he didn't find scary would just pop up and disturb him in a way they never had before.

Then of course, there was the occasional dream about the Dursleys... But they didn't exactly strike fear, just a reminder of a dreadful place he'd soon be returning. A deep seated sadness.

Harry took a deep breath and found himself sliding down one of the corridor walls, sitting knees to chest, face tucked into his hands in a desperate attempt to block everything out. He decided to count at aloud, a futile attempt to fill the silence, but he found himself hating the way the numbers bounced off the walls, a strange echo.

Only it wasn't an echo. The bespectacled ginger held his breath, fear wracking over him anew. He had thought there was an echo, but after paying more attention, the voice was definitely not his own, not just the result of paranoia.

It was terrifying before, this dream, an endless dark place with seemingly no escape, but Harry at least felt alone. He felt the need to run, but he didn't want to move- didn't feel he could, so he buried his face deeper into his hands, curling further on himself and once again hoping this nightmare would just end.

There was movement, coming down the corridor but it was hard to tell from where. Distant, heavy steps. Harry closed his eyes tight and moved his hands over his ears. No matter how much he closed up on himself, or tried to hide the entirety of his head with his hands and arms, he constantly felt exposed.

He dared peek open an eye, glancing to either end of the corridor. Nothing was there, no sound. Harry took a deep breath and gathered his bearings once more, reminding himself it was just a dream.

A whistle echoed down the corridor, the type typically used to beckon an animal, like a lost dog. The ginger felt his blood run cold, and he stilled once more. It sounded again, more urgent, distant and echoing.

Silence. Harry didn't let out a peep as he sat in the middle of the corridor, frozen in place. He wanted to curl back up, but he was paranoid the movement would be too loud, that it would give him away despite how far the whistle had seemed. He couldn't trust it.

That didn't stop the involuntary shuddering breath that escaped him, he had been unaware of the breath he was holding, and his body couldn't take that strain any further.

Deep and dragged out, the whistle sounded off once more, it was as if there was a loss of patience. Harry thought for a moment, maybe if he just met this nightmares end, if he just ran towards it, he could scare himself awake, or find that there's nothing, just unsettling ambiance.

He rested his hand on the wall for support as he got to his feet, and without a moment of consideration, the young wizard found himself whistling back. A tweet at most, but the fact he had done it at all left the boy with a feeling of regret.

Footsteps began to echo along the corridor, heavy, quick- closing in. Before Harry could decide to run or drop, a shadow had come into view within an instant. Pitch black robes billowing, coming to a slow as whoever it was spotted Harry just as he spotted them. At first the ginger wondered if the figure was supposed to be some horrid version of Snape, but the movement was too smooth, a glide, and the way the robes billowed was far more menacing then what he had ever seen the Professor manage. Then of course there was the hood, completely obscuring any facial feature, if it even had one.

Harry took a step back, trembling. Whoever it was, they came to a halt, but the bespectacled ginger could feel the stare, as if a hole was being burned through his very soul. The figure shifted, a hand being raised, reaching for Harry, ever so slowly approaching.

A loud knock startled him from his dreams. The young wizard found himself flinging out of his bed and to the floor as the shock hit his body. Hedwig flew over, distressed at the display, eager hoots escaping her as she looked down at him from the bed. Harry hugged himself tightly, fingers digging into his shoulders as he found himself unable to hold back tears, a silent cry escaping his lips as the terror hit him like a tidal wave.

It felt impossible to calm down, but a hard knock at his door dragged his attention. Trembling, the boy dragged himself to his knees with the help of his mattress. Harry hesitated as he slowly approached the door, not wanting anyone to see him like this, but the overwhelming need to seek comfort was too much for him to care. He rubbed at blurry eyes, wondering if he should grab his glasses real fast, but they'd just be a nuisance at this point with all of the tears.

As he finally opened the door, he expected to find Draco, but Harry froze as the unmistakable form of Severus Snape stood before him, looking incredibly displeased as usual. With an attempt to hide behind his door, the young wizard began to desperately rub his face with the sleeve of his robe, even if it was too late to hide the mess he surely was. Harry had half a mind to just slam the door shut, it was a welcome thought really, but he knew that such an act would easily land him a trip to detention.

Sniffling, he chanced a glance from behind the door, finding Snape standing in what seemed to be shock, at least that's what Harry thought, the blobs he assumed to be the Professor's eyebrows were now basically one with his hairline. The ginger shuffled, squinting at the teacher as he occasionally let out a sniffle.

"Yes...?" Harry croaked, his voice sounding broken- distraught. It wasn't hard to notice Snape visibly flinch at the sound, even with his terrible eyesight.

The man stood there for a moment, speechless, perhaps feeling just as awkward.

"It came to my attention..." Snape began, words trailing off as he looked the young wizard over. He cleared his throat. "It came to my attention you weren't at dinner."

Harry instinctively turned to glance behind himself, to steal a glance at the clock, but he couldn't see a bloody thing. He turned his gaze back to the now awaiting-a-reply Professor, rubbing at his eyes in slight frustration.

"I'll be right down..." The ginger mumbled, earning a grunt from the other.

"Mr. Potter, dinner is already over." Snape announced, an irritated tone, but oddly softer then usual. Harry just stood there, slightly shocked. He wondered if Draco even tried to wake him, or if he was too deep into sleep to notice.

Sleep. Harry found himself trembling once more, instinctively grabbing onto the door for dear life. Such an action didn't go unnoticed by Snape of course. The Potion Master approached the young wizard more closely, leaning down to his height, to Harry's surprise.

It was easier to see the man's face now, even without his glasses, Snape's expression was heavy with concern. Harry couldn't believe it.

The Professor took in a breath, perhaps searching for the right words, if only for a moment. "What seems to be wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Shuffling his feet, the boy averted his gaze to the ground. He didn't want to recall his dream any further, but it was too much for him to not vent, even if slightly.

"I had... a nightmare..." Harry admitted with a wince. He was young, and he knew that such a thing was normal for his age, but he wasn't used to confiding in others when he had them. Then again, the only people he had were the Dursleys, none of who cared, or would mock Harry for being childish. Harry expected the same reaction from Snape.

But it didn't come. Instead, a hand came to gently rest on Harry's shoulder, causing him to flinch away at first. He still kept his gaze to the ground, now more then ever unable to meet the teacher's eyes.

With a sigh, Snape began to speak once more, voice light. "Would you like to talk about it?" The ginger immediately shook his head, and a light gripe escaped the Professor, but he kept it to himself. "Are you sure? Would you like me to fetch another teacher for you?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment, weighing his options. He could try to brush this all under the rug, lie to Snape- or, he could confide in him. Sucking in a breath, Harry came to look up at the other, and found himself surprised.

Snape seemed incredibly distraught, a tad bit angry, but that was most likely due to the formed lines on the Professor's face. The young ginger sniffled as he felt his eyes begin to well up again. Maybe he could vent... just- just a little bit.

"It... It wasn't normal... It wasn't..." Harry rubbed tenderly at his eyes.

"The dream?" Snape inquired, giving a light squeeze to Harry's shoulder. He nodded. "How was it not normal?"

"Real..." the boy sniffled, "It felt so real... but- but it was nothing like..." It was too much, the dam broke and Harry couldn't control his tears anymore. He was full on wailing, and he internally hoped no one from the common room could hear him.

Perhaps thinking the same thing, Snape ushered the ginger inside his room and closed the door quietly behind himself, soon after full on kneeling in front of Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do, the gentle nature he was being shown foreign to see from the elder wizard, as well as foreign for him to receive such treatment.

He could only sit there as he was shushed and offered small pats and shoulder rubs. Instinctively, Harry found himself clutching Snape's robes and burying his face into the other's shoulder, seemingly to his distaste by the huff he let out, but he didn't stop or discourage him.

They sat like that until the young wizard had quieted down, got everything out of his system. It left him exhausted and with the Professor tucking him into bed, with mild hassle. The last thing on Harry's mind was going back to sleep, he didn't think it possible, but more importantly he just didn't want to.

"If you'd like," Snape inquired, voice but a whisper, "I can brew a potion to help you sleep. Perhaps grab some incense to burn, to help calm you further."

Harry took a deep breath as he thought it over, the other patiently awaiting a reply. In the end he gave a small nod, finding it difficult to give a verbal reply.

"Let's get you all tucked in and I'll go start on that, then." The professor huffed as he finally managed to properly pull the blankets over the ginger, picking up his earlier discarded glasses off of the bed and placing them beside his bedside table. "It may take a bit, but I will come back up once it's done. If I find you've fallen asleep-" Harry seemed ready to protest, but a finger held to his lips kept him quiet "IF I find you've fallen asleep, I will bring you said potion and incense tomorrow instead."

Seeming to have accepted, Snape began to walk away without another word, sparring once last glance before he was out the door. Harry just laid there and stared at the top of his bed canopy, barely acknowledging Hedwig as she came to sit beside him. He offered her the briefest of scritches, but felt too exhausted to offer more then that. Luckily she didn't seem to mind, she was happy just to be beside him.

Exhaustion clouded the young wizard's mind and kept him still, but he refused to sleep until Snape returned. He wondered if it was more so to see if the Professor would actually return, true to his word, or to overall avoid the nightmare.

One thing for sure was Harry had a deep seated fear of dark corridors now.

 

About ready to slap himself awake, the young wizard found himself unable to stay up any longer. Frustrated, he began to get up, but the sound of his door opening stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, I advise you stay in bed." Snape sounded, that gruff, annoyed tone returned to him. The Professor came to the side of Harry's bed and offered him a small, dark purple bottle, which the ginger accepted gently, inspecting the bottle as best he could without his glasses. He spotted Snape setting something up in his peripheral, and when he turned, he guessed it was the incense.

With a flick of his wand, the elder wizard lit the incense, and Harry couldn't help as a confused sound escaped him, grabbing the other's attention.

"Is something wrong?" The professor inquired.

Harry stuttered for a moment as he realized he was being a bit silly, but decided to explain. "For some reason I expected you to pull out a match..." He gripped his bed sheets with his free hand, and glanced to this bottle in his other. "That's all..."

Snape didn't reply, so the ginger took this time to swallow the purple substance down. It had an odd taste, hints of lavender. He carefully passed the potion back to the other and found himself loosing consciousness within an instance.

Carefully the Professor tucked Harry in, regarding the owl who flew to the ginger's side as he did. With a sigh, he took his leave, making sure to the lock the door behind himself, empty potion in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll be updating as soon as chapters are done until Wednesday, to which I will be updating only on Monday and Thursday afterwards!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the feedback recently, I've been incredibly inspired. A big thank you to Origami_Roses and GabrielaSouza34 who've especially inspired me these last few chapters! I look forward to bringing more content soon ♥
> 
> I appreciate every bit of feedback, (be it just pointing out grammar/spelling mistakes) and I do take suggestions/ideas into account when I write, so don't be afraid to leave me some !  
> You can also ask me questions/leave me prompts on my Tumblr (Anon enabled) > https://psycholyzewriter.tumblr.com/ !


	9. And It Settles In Your Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay! We had a powersurge a few nights ago and it ended up killing my laptop charger, as I was a dumby and left it plugged into the one plug in my house without a surgeprotector. Whoops, lesson learned. Luckily before the battery died I moved my fics to a drive so I could retreat to my secondary until a new charger arrives. The only issue now is the keyboard is crapola so it slows me down, but I'll get over it.
> 
> Enough rambling from me for now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Harry woke with ease, bleary eyed and well rested. He found Hedwig nested beside his pillow, eyes slowly cracking open as the ginger's sudden movement began to wake her.

"Morning Hedwig..." Harry mumbled, heavy with morning voice. It took a bit of struggling for him to get up from his bed, warm and comfortable. But alas he pulled himself from his cozy resting place, wincing when bare feet touched cold ground.

Putting his glasses on, the ginger spared a quick glance to the clock, still fairly early, but it wouldn't hurt to go to breakfast now, feeling particularly hungry after missing dinner last night. He made sure to give Hedwig extra love before he left, feeling bad for worrying her so much the last few nights.

Once Harry arrived at the Great Hall he took his time, if only for Malfoy to catch up with him, and spent most his breakfast writing after he finished eating. He sat at Slytherin's table, having not spotted any of his friends up so early, in fact there was hardly anyone up at this hour. The young wizard let out a yawn, a small smile stretching across his features as he took in the sight of his writing. He had been practicing for at least a month now since he'd been at Hogwarts and it was beginning to show.

He had a growing collection of parchments, most containing the alphabet written down their entirety, while others were repeated sentences and phrases. Comparing his first set to his most recent would lead one to believe it wasn't the same person who wrote them, and that gave Harry a sense of pride, a desire to improve even further.

The young wizard jumped as someone was seated on either side of him, and turning his attention he found it to be the Weasley twins, grinning cheekily. It was honestly quite baffling to the bespectacled ginger to find the two freckled red heads seating themselves at his table, but that explained their expressions all the more.

"You two are up early." Harry announced, looking between the obviously pleased twins.

"Little did you know we usually are!" Fred chimed.

"We're normally here early, didn't that ever cross your mind when you were usually the one joining us?" George informed, a quizzical look on his face.

Harry mulled the information over for a moment. It was true, usually the twins were already seated at their own table when he arrived for breakfast, it was mostly lunch he didn't spot them.

"So," Fred began, a glint in his eyes. "That means it's our turn to join you." The older wizard chuckled, threading his fingers together, plotting most likely. Harry made sure to remind himself, as he did often, not to get in Fred's line of fire for pranks.

George let out a weak laugh, already used to his brother's antics by now. "I'll admit, it is a bit strange. There's no doubt we're bound to get some looks as more Slytherins arrive."

The young ginger hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just stare back." Harry twirled a strand of red hair in his fingers, slightly startled at the expression Fred was giving him, eyes wide.

"Harry that's bloody brilliant!" The prankster rubbed his chin, a huge smile gracing his features.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine," George interjected, "Maybe if they realize we'll only stare if they do they'll think better of it."

"Precisely." The bespectacled youngster smiled, glad that such a simple thought was pleasing the twins. It probably meant they'd be more open to coming to Slytherin's table, now that they have a new 'attack.' The idea was amusing.

The twins went back and forth, discussing their new method of attack, such what sorts of stares they could give. The younger ginger simply minded his own business, continuing to write as the two spoke right over his head. It wasn't until they began to hush up did he glance back up, their heads lowered.

Snape stood behind them, a scowl present as he looked over the group of gingers. The young wizard merely gave an awkward smile to the Professor, who simply carried on without another word. A sigh of relief escaped the twins, almost as if they believed they were about to be in trouble.

"It's like he's everywhere." Fred murmured.

"Seems like it." George and Harry echoed, sparring each other a glance and a shared snicker.

"Keep that up and we'll adopt you Harry." Fred practically warned, a warm smile on his face.

A strange baffled sound escaped from behind them, and when the group turned to inspect they found a very confused looking Malfoy, busy taking in the sight of the two Weasleys. George began to stand and the bespectacled ginger began to wonder if they were going to move to the Gryffindor table. Turns out he was moving so Malfoy could sit directly beside him, which the blonde immediately took.

The two bumped shoulders. "I tried to wake you for dinner last night," Draco sighed. "But it seems you were out cold."

"Sorry about that, I was..." Harry gently rubbed his knuckles against his scar. "Really tired."

There was a skeptical look on the blonde's face, but he said nothing, deciding he'd rather dig into his food then question the bespectacled ginger further, which he was thankful for.

Lunch continued peacefully from there, Ron and Hermione arriving a bit after Draco, obviously nervous about joining them at Slytherin's table, but they seemed to feel better after the Weasley twins put their stare-back-attack in motion. There was a noticeable difference right away, especially when the entire group was in on it, other students seeming to make an effort to look anywhere but at them after such a display.

Overall it had been a nice start to his day, despite the terrors Harry had felt the previous night. He made it through McGonagall's class with ease. But found when potions came around it was a bit more difficult, unable to focus. It also wasn't hard to miss the looks from the Potions Professor every time he passed by. Harry wondered if he could learn the sleepy potion from Snape personally, but thinking further about it he began to feel he'd have better luck asking Hermione.

Briefly caught in the thought, the sound of the Professor's voice booming loudly over the class startled him out of it. The bespectacled red head frantically glanced about, realizing it was luckily not directed at him for once.

"Mr. Potter," Harry flinched, maybe not out of the woods yet. "Could you at least tell me the ingredients found in an Herbicide Potion?"

The young wizard stuttered for a moment, recalling from memory when Hermione and him were comparing notes. "Flobberwom mucus... Lionfish Spines... and Hok- Horkw- JUICE?"

"Horklump juice." Snape finished, an eyebrow raised. Harry gave a quick nod, face turning red in embarrassment slowly.

"Horklump juice, yes, apologies sir, I didn't... know how to pronounce it." The young wizard rubbed the side of his face, not daring to meet the Professor's gaze. A few laughs quietly escaped some of the students, but Harry guessed the Professor glared at them after the silence that immediately took place.

The Potions Teacher continued with his lesson, causing a sigh of relief to escape Harry as he began to take notes once more. As class came to a close, the bespectacled ginger gathered his things and went to leave with Draco, the two sharing some idle chatter. Just as they were about to go out the door, Harry was abruptly stopped, the Potion's Teacher grabbing his attention, beckoning for him. The duo shared nervous looks, but the blonde took that as his cue to wait outside.

Hesitantly, Harry made his way to Snape.

"Mr. Potter, may I advise a Magical Index on Potion Ingredients?" The elder wizard inquired, obvious distaste in his voice. "It would help you on correctly pronouncing ingredients, as well as..." The Professor lifted a piece of parchment up to inspect it. "Spelling, as I've noted in the last quiz I passed out you made quite a few errors with spelling. Other then that, your answers were mostly correct, in fact I believe you only missed two."

The young wizard shuffled on his feet. "The only books I have are the ones required by Hogwarts that I got from Diagon Alley, sir... I doubt I could leave to get another until after the school year..." Harry adjusted his glasses.

Snape seemed to let out a slight chuckle, though there was no humor in it. "Library, Mr. Potter."

The ginger nodded, embarrassed. "Right, I didn't think about that..." Assuming the conversation was over, he considered being on his way, but instead he cleared his throat. "What book... would I find the potion you gave me last night in?"

Silence filled the room, and Harry believed he wouldn't receive an answer until the Professor gave a sigh. "After your activities today, I can escort you to the library and help make you a list of books." The elder wizard made his way in front of the young ginger, a curious look on his face. "Considering the fascination you have with potions, I believe I may have multiple books outside of your grade that may also interest you."

Harry's eyes lit up as he started up at the other, practically bouncing on his feet. "That would be wonderful!" He chimed, but quickly schooled himself in front of the Professor. "...Thank you sir." Harry casually coughed into his fist.

"That will be all Mr. Potter, I suggest you be on your way, or else you and Mr. Malfoy will be late for your next class." Dismissively the Potions Professor returned to his work, robes billowing behind him as he did.

With a bounce in his step, the young Potter left the classroom. Draco seemed confused, almost pale, and Harry wondered if he had seen a murder.

"Thank Merlin, I thought the worst when Snape called you back." Malfoy muttered as they made their way to Quirrel's class, the young wizards falling in step.

It was a good assumption, Harry had thought the same thing at first. He gave a small chuckle before he spoke "Luckily it was just some spelling issues he was pointing out to me. Seems I'll need to take a trip to the library now though."

A sigh of relief escaped the blonde. "You're lucky he didn't subtract points just for that." Harry nodded. He was honestly surprised when he hadn't, but it was a relief none the less.

As the pair reached their destination, they quickly slipped into their seats, arriving just in the nick of time. The Defense teacher seemed just as frazzled as usual, and the lesson was easy enough to sink into, but...

Harry just couldn't shake this feeling. It was cold, clawing at the back of his mind, but he tried his best to ignore it, focusing instead on writing notes. He had to listen to the lesson, not let nightmares manifest in broad daylight.

 

Harry was silent as they were sat for lunch, mindlessly writing on his earlier page again, the conversation his friends were having were jumbled and in the distance. It was like being underwater almost.

A particularly loud sound startled the bespectacled ginger from his trance. Something akin to an infuriated growl, but glancing around he noticed no one looked angry- it couldn't have been one of them, could it? His leg began to shake.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione inquired, voice heavy with concern.

It took a moment, but eventually Harry just nodded shakily, but the young witch didn't seem fooled.

"Are you sure? Can you at least give me a verbal reply? I'll stop nagging if you can at least do that." She furrowed her brows.

"I-I'm fine Hermione..." He sighed as he brushed his knuckles against his scar, bringing his attention back to his parchment. Only he was immediately distracted again when Draco leaned forward, reaching out and taking his paper right from under him.

The blonde also had a furrow on his brow, but before Harry could protest or ask for his parchment back, it was quickly passed to Hermione, the moment of collaboration between the two had Harry's mouth hanging open.

"If you're okay, then why are you writing gibberish?" Draco questioned, leaving the young ginger confused.

"It's not gibberish," Hermione interjected, "It's upside down, look."

"Maybe you should pay attention to what way you hand something to someone." Fred teased, and boy did Malfoy turn red at the comment, but Hermione's shushing quickly defused the situation.

"I was paying attention to when he grabbed and passed it to me, there was no point in which the page was flipped upside down." The young witch informed, clearing her throat as she passed the page to an eager looking Ron with a bad case of grabby-hands. "Not just that, but it doesn't look like your writing at all Harry? It's like... really loopy and elegant. Impossible to read with how curly they are!"

Harry was just dumbfounded as his friends passed the parchment back and forth, each investigating it further. He didn't know what to say so he just sat there, feeling embarrassed about the situation- no, ashamed would be a better word.

The abrupt sound of Professor McGonagall's voice startled all six of them, broadcasting into the Great Hall, and most likely other parts of the castle as it was explained Flying was cancelled due to a change in the weather. Frustrated sighs escaped multitudes of first-years in the hall, as Madam Hooch had planned a race for today.

Ron rested his head against the table with an annoyed grunt. "That figures."

"Can I have my parchment back now that you've all passed it around a thousand times?" The young ginger practically snapped as he reached out toward Hermione, who had it once again. A small slap to his hand from the young witch told him that would be a no.

After a moment she set it down with a sigh. "It's... just not normal Harry." A collected set of murmurs escaped his friends.

"You've also been spacing out all day." Draco sighed, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the puzzled look on Harry's face at the confession. "I may not have said anything, but it didn't mean I hadn't noticed." The blonde sighed again, this time with a roll of his eyes.

Feeling increasingly frustrated, Harry stood up, drawing confused expressions from his friends. "I'm fine." He grounded out as he collected his things. "Really..."

Without waiting for another response the bespectacled ginger took off, leaving his parchment behind.

He had said he was fine, he wish it was just left at that, there was enough going on in his head at the time, he didn't want the concern of upside down writing and what not on top of it. What did it matter anyways? There were loads of things that weren't 'normal' to Harry, Hogwarts wasn't normal to him until recently! So why is it so bothersome if he wrote upside down, it's not like it's magic.

And what of that growl from earlier? Was there a wild dog running rampant in his mind to top it all off? Aimlessly the young wizard wandered through the castle, fiddling with his hair as he went. What was he doing? They were only concerned but it left him feeling so angry. Honestly he should feel glad there's anyone to worry about him now, he knows fully well the Dursleys wouldn't even blink, probably just call him a freak as per usual and carry on. Upside writing wouldn't even get him in trouble with THEM of all people.

Lost in thought for probably the hundredth time today, Harry ran straight into the tall, dark, and unmistakably angry form of Severus Snape. Just his luck, as usual.

"Sorry Professor..." Harry murmured, head hung low.

"I should hope you are. I thought you said you'd pay attention to where you'd be going, Mr. Potter?" The Professor sighed, "Luckily I was in the process of fetching you, so I guess you've made my job considerably easier."

The young ginger raised an eyebrow at Snape, who began to walk away, obviously expecting him to follow. So he did. Harry's confusion came to a close as he was guided into the library, to his surprise.

"Seeing as you have no more classes for the day, I believe you have free time to cram in some more studying." Snape muttered as he guided the boy to the back.

Without any warning, the Professor began to pull books out and hand them back to the young ginger eagerly following him, a stack quickly forming in his arms. "I want you to take note of each book I've given you, and once you've finished them, search for the next volume."

Harry nodded, his earlier tension leaving him as excitement took it's place. "What's the name of the sleep potion you made me, and the book I'd find it in?"

"Sleeping Draught. Do not mistake it with Draught of Living Death." Snape glanced back with a blank expression. "It's in advanced volumes, but I can teach it to you personally if you would like to learn it quickly and effectively." He paused for a moment. "I'm judging by your interest, the potion worked well?"

The bespectacled red head glanced to the forming pile of books with a small smile. "If you'd teach it to me that would mean a lot... I'd rather avoid these dreams as much as possible." Harry let out a deep breath. "But yes, it worked wonderfully. The incense was really nice to, but that's simple enough to set up without being taught, luckily."

With a hum the Professor nodded as they made more rounds through the library. "You say 'dreams,' plural- So I'm to assume this isn't wasn't the first." The elder wizard spared a quick glance back, eyebrow quirked.

Harry took in a deep breath, he didn't want to think about his nightmares further then he had to, but considering the help Snape had been, he could at least open up a bit. Even he had a soft spot. "Yes, but only two so far... The first wasn't nearly as bad, in fact it was just obscure... I woke up somewhere unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time, like I was out my body- just not actually my body" The young wizard took a second to just breath. "It wasn't until I woke from it did I feel just... deep seated terror I didn't understand."

The Professor let out another hum, but didn't speak, simply acknowledged he was listening and waiting for a continuation.

"The second..." The ginger shuddered "Was too real, I could feel it... trapped and cold..." Harry bit his lip. "I'd prefer to avoid thinking of it, I want the memory to just go away."

Harry just about crashed into Snape's back as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Professor Quirrel," Snape grumbled, and Harry couldn't help but flinch. "Is there any particular reason why you've made such a mess?" Curiously, the ginger peeked from behind the Potions Teacher. Mess wasn't even the start of it. There were several books pulled from their rightful place, and it seemed they started out neatly stacked, but now they were toppled and scattered. Some open and smushed awkwardly to the floor, pages most likely getting bent.

Quirrel seemed ever so slightly angry as he exchanged looks with the Potion Master, but there was panic as usual among the Professor. "Ah, S-Severus... You've c-caught me at a bad time..." The man lowered his head, hands clasping together twitchily. "I-I was just doing a bit of r-rearranging, some of the students m-misplaced their books... Excuse the m-mess, I just experienced a t-tumble moments ago."

Instinctively, Harry found himself holding onto the side of Snape's robes, that feeling of dread slowly returning to him. This action caught the Elder wizard by surprise, earning a quick glance, but it also gained the attention of Quirrel, finally noticing the ginger. Harry swallowed and found himself hiding behind Snape, clutching more tightly.

"If you'll excuse us then..." The Potions Professor mumbled, passing by Quirrel without any further questions. Harry followed closely as he hung off the elder wizard's robes, not daring to look at the Defense Teacher as they passed.

Once out of earshot, Snape paused and looked down at the young wizard clutching his robes. "Are you afraid of Quirrel?" 

Harry tightened his grip and looked anywhere but up. "I'm... not sure..." the bespectacled red head shuffled his feet. "I just... sometimes I feel off around him... He may not 'look' scary but he definitely seems it..." he mumbled.

"...I see." Snape pondered, but he didn't pressure further. "Shall we continue? Considering you can carry your books under one arm I'd say you don't have enough to hold yet." Amusement was present in his voice, but Harry just nodded.

 

By the time they were done, Harry's arms ached and he had to receive assistance to bring the stack back to his dorm. He regarded the sky as they passed by some windows, it had gotten late fast, and the young ginger began to wonder about his friends. They were just concerned and he basically blew them off, he should apologize at dinner.

Neatly Harry arranged all of the books on his desk, perhaps he could plan out a reading schedule before bed so he could cram in the extra studies. Either way he'd worry about it later.

"Professor?" Harry mumbled as they made their way out of the Slytherin common room and to the Great Hall. Snape gave a hum of acknowledgement, but no more. "Until I can brew it myself... Would it be possible to receive Sleeping Draught- to help me sleep for the next few nights? Again, until I can brew it myself that is-"

"It can be arranged, but keep in mind that will only cause me to push you harder, as it will be taking time out of my schedule." Despite the slight bite, the Professor's tone wasn't harsh. Harry gave a brief smile and just quietly followed behind the other the rest of the way.

Once they reached the Great Hall they split ways, Snape having other business to attend to before dinner it seemed, leaving Harry to seek out his friends. He began to think over what he would say. Should he bring up his dreams? No, He didn't want to talk about them, they were already concerned and he'd been upset enough today.

He swallowed roughly as he spotted everyone seated at Slytherin, to his surprise, but he couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Fred and George were staring at everyone that so much glanced at them. He wandered over, noting the empty space between Ron and Draco for him to slip into, which he took wordlessly.

They were silent and that concerned him, so he decided to speak up. "Sorry about earlier... I just... I haven't been feeling to great and I really just didn't want to talk about it." Draco casually shoulder bumped him and offered a faint, apologetic smile, which Harry returned.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to force you into anything, I was just... concerned." Hermione sighed as she brushed a strand of unkempt hair behind an ear.

"Nonono, Hermione- It's fine, I shouldn't have blown you guys off when you were just concerned about me." Harry murmured. "I don't know what was up with me, but thinking over it, it is pretty odd...'

The atmosphere lightened up after a bit of exchanged apologies. After what seemed like a million 'No-I-shouldn't-have(s)' the group enjoyed dinner together as if nothing happened. It was especially funny to see the Weasley twins stare at Slytherins whose gaze lingered too long, happening quite often throughout the night as the table filled up. Thankfully most seemed to learn their lesson after realizing what the twins were doing, while this fueled others to challenge them in what was essentially a legendary staring contest.

When the day was over, and everyone returned to their dorms, Harry found a small wrapped box waiting outside his door, a familiar purple flask and some incense inside when he opened it. The bespectacled ginger smiled as he entered his room. Harry had planned to start reading tonight, but he felt a bit too tired for it, and decided to head to bed right away tonight. He made sure to take care of Hedwig, set up the incense, remove his glasses, and get partially into bed before taking the potion. Harry made sure to quickly place the empty phial on his nightstand before sleep took over.

Sleep took Harry with ease, he'd have to remember to thank Snape for the help again in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I'll have another chapter out soon, and next week I will officially start updating on specific days. It was supposed to be this week but as the unfortunate event of my charger mistake has caused my plans to have changed ever so slightly.
> 
> Again thank you for reading up this point, every bit of feedback, every idea, every kudos- EVERYTHING means so much to me, and I'm super excited to see we've almost reached a thousand hits.
> 
> Reminder that I'm very open to ideas for this fic, as I keep them in mind as I write! So don't be afraid to leave any suggestions or such you have, and feel free to tell me what you do/don't like about how I write the characters.


	10. Fond

Previously a mess, the Library seemed to be in better shape, Quirrel having been true to his word in 'fixing' the order. The only thing that really interested Snape was the lack of magic the Defense Teacher had used to fulfill such a meaningless task, as students would just jumble them up once again.

The Professor sighed as he found no hints that the other was still present, having planned to question him.

Snape strolled between the haven of book's lanes. He had given Potter quite a few Potion books to study on, perhaps a few too many- but it was no longer a concern, the boy showed resolve. It was only a matter of hoping he didn't let it distract him from his current studies, but the boy seemed bright for his age.

A terrible liar though.

With a sigh the Potion Master exited the wing. If he couldn't find Quirrel, at least he knew where to find Rubeus Hagrid at all times.

 

Patiently the Professor waited outside the cozy hut, eyeing the lazy flow of smoke that escaped the chimney. It was late, but to believe the Half-giant asleep at such an hour would be ridiculous, as he did most of his work at night. Especially his spider friend... The man thought he was suttle with his scheduled visits into the forest, but Snape knew his secret. 

There wasn't much that he couldn't eventually figure out when it came to others, but Hagrid was an overflowing book, it was like he lived to tell people things, including that which they shouldn't know, even if he didn't realize it.

Which was exactly why he was standing outside in the cold, past mid-night, waiting for the door to be answered. Snape gave another knock, this one a bit harder, expelling a bit of his frustration as he became increasingly chilled to the bone.

After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened. Hagrid stood at the entrance with an apologetic smile. The Professor quickly glanced over the half-giant, noticing the apron adorning him, and what seemed like batter coating it, a bit even in his beard.

Snape 'gently' pushed past the other as he made it inside, his nose just about ice. The Half-giant didn't seem to mind and closed the door behind him, a small chuckle escaping him.

"You'll have to excuse me Professor Snape, my hands were covered nearly to the elbow in batter and I had lost my towel." Hagrid patted the front of his apron gently. "Sadly my apron suffered the consequences. Enough about that though, you must be freezing, I'll get you some tea."

Wordlessly the Potions Teacher took a seat at the old wooden table, watching the rugged man scurry about his hut to prepare their drinks.

"So what brings you here Severus? It's not often you pay me a visit unless Dumbledore sent you." Hagrid questioned. "If you plan to stay long, you can be the first to try my new cake recipe! Been trying to perfect a new one since Halloween."

"I was wondering if you said anything to the young Mr. Potter." Snape sighed, drumming his fingers along the old table.

A few moments of silence passed as Hagrid left the tea to heat, taking a seat nearby, facing the Potions Teacher.

Humming, Hagrid gave a knowing look. "Well fer starters I'll have you know he's aware who you are."

Severus grunted, but his face stayed relatively neutral. "And who exactly am I, Hagrid?"

The Half-giant twiddled his thumbs, but bravely remained eye-contact with the slowly boiling over Man across from him. "His Guardian, that's who."

The Professor sighed and rested his forehead against the table.

"He had a right to know Severus, especially considering everything that's been kept from him. Plus I think it was the encouragement he needed to communicate with you."

Snape merely rolled his head to the side as he looked back to the other, head still rested against the table surface, eyebrow subtly quirked. "Encouragement?"

Hagrid nodded. "Harry vents to me every now and again, at least when he's without the company of his odd trio of friends..." He glanced at his fireplace with a fond smile. "Sweet boy, but very timid, even for his age- but that's not the point I'm trying to make. He talks about you a lot, but because he thought you were scary and mean at first."

"That's naturally what every student thinks of me, even some of the teachers." The Professor rolled his eyes as he straightened back up, adjusting his robes.

"Well I personally didn't want him to see his own Guardian- his mother's best friend, need I remind you, as a big, scary, mean old-fart."

Scoffing, Snape came to stand, causing the Half-giant to do the same. Before any argument could break out between the two, the teapot began to whistle, to which Hagrid immediately tended to without a word.

The Professor seated himself once more as he was served tea, and couldn't help a slightly content hum to escape him as Hagrid added a splash of cream and nothing else, just how he liked it.

"It's amusing, actually..." Hagrid smiled as he seated himself at the table now, gazing into his teacup. "You like your tea the same way."

Snape said nothing and averted his attention to his warm drink instead, causing Hagrid to sigh.

"Take Harry after the end of this year."

Within an instant tea shot out the Professor's nose, and Hagrid didn't so much as flinch. Perhaps he should stop saying things while someone is mid-drink.

Sputtering as his nose burned, the Teacher quickly rubbed at his nose with the sleeve of his nose, uncaring of the soiled sleeve due to his current shock and ignoring the state of Hagrid's poor table.

"WHAT!?"

The Half-giant gave a challenging gaze "You heard me. Take Harry after the end of this year."

Adjusting the front of his robes, and patting it down with his already slightly dampened sleeve, he muttered. "The Wizengamot would never allow it."

"I believe you forget who the Chief Warlock is, and that he can be very convincing, Severus. I have no doubt in my mind Dumbledore would side with you in a heartbeat." Hagrid idly picked batter from his beard, causing the other to grimace."Harry is exposed now, people are aware 'the boy who lived' still lives, they know what he looks like... Not to mention..." The Half-giant pinched the bridge of his nose, brows knitted together.

"Not to mention what?" Severus ground out.

"The Dursleys, I'm sure you're aware of them since you were close to Lily... but- from often conversing with Harry I've taken to noticing the way he reacts, it's obvious the boy is abused in that household. The boy asks questions about his mother for Merlin's sake, and Lily's sister hasn't said a damn word! Not a bit of insight!" Hagrid took in a deep breath. "Lily entrusted you to watch over him Severus, are you really going to let the damn court come in and break that trust? What would she say?"

Silently, Snape stood from his seat, head lowered. "...Let me at least get to know the boy better before I go making brash decisions." He muttered, leaving the hut without another word. He believed what the Halfling said, as Hagrid is empathetic in every sense of the word. Not to mention he obviously listens, or else he wouldn't have any knowledge to spill.

As he wandered out into the cold night, his nose being assaulted by the frigid temperature and the natural scents, a thought came to Snape's mind. Hagrid must have been perfecting that cake for Harry's next birthday.

 

It had been a stressful lesson. Not only did the boy seem to be spacing out during his private teachings, he made little to no effort to saying more then he needed, a minimal effort to socialize.

"You added too much lavender, Mr. Potter." Snape sighed as he eyed Harry's cauldron, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Start a new batch. Go fetch more ingredients from the back."

With a nod, the young wizard did exactly that, and the Professor let out another sigh.

"Not very talkative today, are you? Odd considering you and Mr. Malfoy always seem interested in chattering away during my lessons."

Harry grimaced and finally came to look up at Snape. "Sorry Professor... It's just- I can't seem to focus today"

"As I can see." Snape shook his head and pointed at the open book on the other's desk, tapping at the start of the directions.

"...Did my mother ever need Sleeping Draught?" Harry murmured, and a feeling of what seemed like relief washed over him as the boy finally seemed like talking.

"To my knowledge she knew how to brew it incredibly well, as with just about every potion, but to my knowledge she never used it- except..."

Harry perked up as his attention fully shifted to Snape now, and he had to conceal a grin- he had him pulled in now. "Except when she broke her wrist during her second year, and found it difficult to sleep through."

"Broke her wrist?" The bespectacled ginger raised a brow, still intrigued. "How did she break it? And isn't there healing magic?"

"Well at the time she did not know the spell, and she wasn't interested in seeing anyone who could use it, as she'd rather conceal it." Harry seemed even more confused, so Snape continued. "You see, she had attempted to make herself light, and attempted to hitch a ride with an owl. You can probably see where this is going, but to clear any confusion, she ended up failing, and braced her fall with her arm, resulting in the injury. She was so embarrassed, the only reason I know is because I was there, and snuck her the book on Sleeping Draught so she could make it."

The young wizard chuckled, a big smile stretched across his face, eyes crinkled. "Let me get this straight- You, oh great Slytherin Head, SNUCK a book to her?"

Snape rolled his eyes, of course he'd focus on that. "Yes Mr. Potter, I was in my second year and mischief was fresh in my veins. I'd advise you tame yours lest you want to spend most your days in detention."

"So far causing an Origami competition during dinner has been my greatest, even if it's been my only- Offense." The ginger grinned.

The Professor quirked an eyebrow. "So it was you who started it... How did you get the other tables to join in?"

"I had a bit of help from friends across tables, who got help from their friends." He shrugged, but there was a slight bit of pride there.

The Potions Professor sighed. "You really are like your mother..."

"A-Am I?" Severus flinched as he looked to the boy, his voice suddenly sounding broken. Harry seemed on the verge of tears and the Professor sighed, he really wasn't great with dealing with emotions.

"You are, she was mischievous but not destructively so. Kind. A knack, as well as love for potions. Able to gather other's together for events with ease. Adventurous but also mindful... But most of all she didn't let the outward appearance or rumors of others keep her from at least trying to establish a bond." Snape thought to the surprising friendship between Malfoy and Potter. Finding the boy sorted to Slytherin was one thing, but to converse with such a spoiled brat such as him was truly a shock factor. Especially when one thought about his father.

Harry sniffed and Snape found himself leaning against the desk.

"You father of course was the one exception to this. Now he was a troublemaker, a real rule breaker. It wasn't until he actually cleaned up his act did she give him a chance, but it had taken him a few years after realizing continuously asking her out after some 'spectacular achievement' wasn't going to cut it." The Professor huffed, both amusement and annoyance present. "It was your mother who caused him to change, she was such a large personality that even the biggest bullies were willing to clean up their act if it meant befriending her."

"That was the first time I've heard you mention my dad..." The young wizard murmured, and Severus turned to glance at him.

"Because I wasn't his friend." He stated flatly and straightened out. "You're full of questions, aren't you Mr. Potter? Have you not thought to ask your muggle relatives these things? Even they know a bit about the wizarding word." The Professor decided he'd try and get more information, his last conversation with Hagrid leaving him a bit more curious then he'd like to let on.

The young red head looked away from the professor at that moment, his face twisted as if he were in pain. "They... don't talk about my parents much. They're gone but the Dursleys aren't, so I focus on what I have, which is them..." Harry worded carefully, and Snape slowly wondered if this explanation was practiced. "At least that's what they've taught me... There's no need to know about what's gone."

Snape let out a sigh, Hagrid was right. "Well may I be the first to say that reasoning is incredibly dumb." Harry raised his head in slight confusion. "They may have taken you in, but the least they can do is allow you the memory of your parents. Tragic as it was to lose them so young, but 'There's no need to know about what's gone? Honestly Mr. Potter if that was the philosophy for everything, you wouldn't have lessons on wizarding history." The Professor glanced away, falling into thought.

"I never thought of it that way... It's just, they're always so- upset at any mention of them, so I stopped asking." The young ginger rubbed at his eyes. "Same thing with magic... I'm not sure what their issue with it is yet, but it's obvious they dislike it..."

The Potions Professor simply scoffed, but he decided to say nothing. Snape was aware the boy grew up without magic in his life, most of the teachers in Hogwarts were informed by Dumbledore after the boys arrival. But they disliked it? Magic was a large part of the young Potter, so for them to dislike it puts a sinking feeling in his gut.

Deciding to change subjects as he realized how uncomfortable and upset Harry was growing at the shift to his relatives, Snape cleared his throat. "Enough of that now, back to work Mr. Potter, we've wasted enough time."

The bespectacled ginger gave a faint, sad smile. "Yes Professor."

 

Severus leaned back in the refurbished antique chair, hands clasped neatly in his lap. He sat in Dumbledore's office, in front of his desk as he waited for the man himself to arrive, passing the time by inspecting the room around him. It was hard to look anywhere but at Fawkes, the Headmaster's prized Phoenix, as the bird seemed to be demanding attention from it's perch, but Snape simply ignored it's antics.

"Severus, I see you've made yourself comfortable?" Dumbledore chimed from behind the Potions Professor, making his way around to his desk, but not without offering a treat to his bird first. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Headmaster," Snape inquired with a small, but polite nod. "I came to speak about the young Mr. Potter."

"Harry?" Dumbledore perked up ever so slightly, taking a seat behind his desk and interlacing his fingers in front of him. "Has Harry been doing alright?"

"Difficult to say, but that's not why I'm here." The Professor leaned forward. "I wanted to ask about the Wizengamot's views about Harry being raised within the wizarding world, now that he is known."

The elder wizard stroked his beard with a hum, looking the other over with a curious look. "In your own words, it's difficult to say. There of course will be objections, but I'm certain with enough time their balance can be swayed." The headmaster leaned back into his seat. "Why do you ask?"

Snape sat in silence for a long moment, muling over his answer, but Dumbledore was patient, though he could feel his curious gaze.

"I believe it's time I stay true to my promise to Lily. By the end of this year I plan to take Harry into my care."

Eyes crinkling, Dumbledore wore a pleased look and nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Severus. But if I may ask, what has changed your mind? You accepted the Wizengamot's decision so easily before."

With a sigh Severus got up. "I shared a few words with Hagrid the other night, and something he brought up hit a bit... 'close to home' as they say. Then there's the fact he shares more similarities with his mother then James." He muttered a small 'Thank Merlin for that.' before continuing "He also has a natural knack for potions, such potential would be wasted over break if he were to stay with the Dursleys."

The Headmaster nodded, seeming to accept the answer as he rose to his feet as well, offering a hand to shake, which Snape easily took before leaving the office. Robes billowing behind him elegantly the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit quick!
> 
> Congrats to this fic reaching 1k hits, it means a lot to me, I love every bit of feedback, kudos, bookmark, and suggestions.  
> Thank you so much for the love!
> 
> Reminder that I'm very open to ideas for this fic, as I keep them in mind as I write! So don't be afraid to leave any suggestions or such you have!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below, feedback is greatly appreciated as I write this fic. Remember, I'm open to any suggestions for further twists on the story!


End file.
